Manhattan Project
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Worlds Collide as Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones mix it up in the Upper East Side a Gossip Girl x-over
1. The Arival

**Manhattan Project**

_Ok this is an attempt at a General Hospital/Gossip Girl cross over. I don't own wither fandom but I love them to death. It is sat AU in the GG TV-Verse as well as AU in the GH-Verse_

* * *

_Greetings upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and yes the rumors you've been hearing are true. Kate Howard is making a triumphant return to our humble island albeit a brief one. The buzz has already begun to grow about the launch of her new magazine Crimson which I'm sure will immediately become our new bible. What you might not have heard is that she is also in town to interview the mother of our one and only B. What will happen...well you know I'll be here to spill?_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

Manhattan a week prier to the Crimson launch party Kate Howard along with her first assistant Maxie Jones were heading out of the Plaza and into a town car. They were looking posh as always. Kate was on her phone talking to second assistant Lulu Spencer who was back in Port Charles, New York finalizing last minute details before jointing the others in the city for the party. Meanwhile Maxie was looking over at the third member of the party a smile pursing her pink lips.

Damian Spinelli was a fish out of water standing along side the two women. As polished and put together as they were he was the opposite. His brown hair was slightly combed but still unruly and he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a green t-shirt underneath a green plaid button up shirt.

"Isn't it beautiful here," Maxie said.

He blinked back to reality as he was currently caught under the spell of her crystal blue eyes. You see he has a crush on the blonde but she couldn't see him as more then just her goofy best friend which was still an improvement from just a year ago when they loathed each other. Funny thing what death can do to a person?

"Earth to Spinelli."

"Um--yes, beautiful."

He was about to talk more when Maxie's cell rang. Picking it up she began to titter... "Freddy hi."

Spinelli grimaced thinking this was just great. You see the real reason he tagged along wasn't to be Kate's last minute tec support but he was jealous. The last time Maxie went into the city to do work for Kate she had apparently clicked with this designer Federico whatever his last name was and that was all Maxie would gush about. Spinelli envisioned this guy to be charming, good looking, suave, everything he wasn't but wanted to be, the kind of guy Maxie would fall for.

Entering the town car Maxie had put her phone down and looked up at Kate who had already hung up from Lulu and was scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Kate," Maxie said, "how long do you think the meeting with Eleanor will be?"

"Why, do you have a date?"

"Actually, yea, Freddy called and said he was glad I was back in town and made reservations for us."

Kate nodded promising Maxie she'd be out in time before looking at Spinelli.

"Mr. Spinelli."

He looked at the older women, her short brown bob neatly combed dressed in a stylish black business suite and designer heels.

"Yes Fashionista..." he paused, "Kate."

"You don't have to come with us, I mean you'd be sitting in the lobby all day. You seem like an intelligent young man."

He blushed at the comment.

"Let me have the driver drop you off at the Met, all you have to do is drop my name and you can get in."

"As flattered as the Jackal is of your offer I think I'm going to take a pass."

Kate nodded and continued to make there way to the Waldorf's building in silence.

Pulling up to the tall brick building Kate and Maxie gathered their things. Maxie turned to

Spinelli and smiled.

"Spin, are you sure you don't want to go do something, it would be more fun then hanging here."

"Maximista I appreciate your concern but I'm fine..."

Maxie nodded and watched as Spinelli and his trusted laptop followed them through the glass doors of the lavish building.

--

**TBC**

_Ok this was a teaser...comments and suggestions loved. I would have made it longer but I am still in need of a nickname for Spinelli to call Blair_


	2. Queen B

**Manhattan Project**

_Ok this is an attempt at a General Hospital/Gossip Girl cross over. I don't own wither fandom but I love them to death. It is sat AU in the GG TV-Verse as well as AU in the GH-Verse_

* * *

**SIGHTINGS:**

**B** _making her way down the sidewalk to her building...little does she know what adventure she's about to find..._

_--_

It had been a good couple of hours since he was abandoned in the lobby of the lavish apartment building. He was beginning to regret not taking the fashionista up on her offer to explore the rich culture of the city. Instead he was talking to one of the doormen about how out dated the security system was. Even though the older man assured him that the equipment was state of the art he assured him that he could jackal it to make it even better.

Soon the revolving glass doors swished open and a figure of the female persuasion sashayed into the lobby. She pulled a strain of her long dark hair behind her rears and was adjusting the designer bag on her shoulder. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen and was dressed in her school uniform, well with her own embellishments of coarse. Heading over to the security desk she smiled at the older man as she drummed her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Is my mom done with her meeting yet," she asked.

"Sorry."

She pouted, cursing the fast that she didn't bring a change of cloths to school with her. Sighing she thought there was always Serena's but then she would have to deal with Chuck and she really didn't want to do that. It was then she noticed Spinelli sitting there and she decided to go into Upper East Side bitch mode.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing distraught one, um you said that your mother was in a meeting."

"Yes, she thinks she's hot shit because she got an exclusive with Kate Howard. But between you and me Couture is so much better since she left as editor and chief."

"Surely you don't mean that."

Blair laughed.

"Truthfully, no I don't...but I swear if my mom mentions Kate one more time."

"The Fashionista isn't that bad of a person."

Blair's eyes widened at this strange young man.

"And you'd know this."

"Because I know Kate Howard."

"You...you...know Kate Howard."

"That the Jackal does."

Shaking her head she let her hand out to him.

"Come on."

"Huh."

Blair pointed to a door leading to the stairwell.

"The stairwell, we can talk better there."

"And why would the Jackal want to go to a secluded area with someone I don't know."

"The name's Blair," she said, "now will you come or not."

He shrugged and followed this Blair girl to the hall.

Sitting on the cement steps that were only used for the help or dire emergency he looked into her dark eyes.

"Ok, so now will the demanding one tell the Jackal what we are doing?"

"Only if you tell me your real name."

"Spinelli," he said putting his hand out, "Damian Spinelli."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spinelli, I'm Blair Waldorf."

After the introductions were out of the way Blair smiled.

"Seriously Damian you know Kate Howard."

He nodded.

"She is in fact the reason I am even in this city."

Blair looked.

"You see I am close friends with her assistant, in fact I'm in love with her."

"Have you told her?"

"N-no, the Jackal can't tell the fair Maximista his true feelings..he is so out of her league."

"Well you came to the city with them."

"I made an excuse to come, said I was a dire asset in the fashionista's launch. The truth is last time Maxie, that's her name, Maxie, well the last time she came into this concrete jungle she fell prey to this runway Romeo and has been gushing about him ever since. In fact he is meeting her tonight for a date."

"I think I understood about every third word," Blair said trying to not crack up, "but from what I get you are jealous about a guy."

"Not just any guy, he's this famous designer whose rich, connected, suave, confident, everything the jackal isn't."

"What's his name?"

"Federico something or rather. She's always Freddy this and Freddy that...breaks my heart."

Blair started to laugh.

"What's so funny now?"

"You aren't referring to Federico Cabireo are you?"

Spinelli nodded.

"I don't think you have to worry about him stealing your crush."

"And why do you say this."

Blair was still laughing.

"You really don't get out much..." she paused as he gave her a resentful look like she had offended him. "He's gay."

"Gay, as in..."

"Yea huh."

Spinelli blushed wondering how he could be so foolish. So that was why Kate insisted that he Jackaled the man, she knew and wanted to let him know there was no cause for jealousy.

"I feel like such an idiot now."

Blair smiled and moved her arm around his back to comfort him.

"It's ok, not even the 'Jackal' can have perfect gaydar."

Spinelli smiled at how she called him is online moniker.

"You know, we only met like ten, fifteen minutes ago and well..."

"Well."

"Your different then other guys."

"I tend to get that allot."

Blair smiled.

"And with a little polishing I'm sure that this Maxie girl can see you sparkle."

He gave her a deer in headlights look.

"Where are you staying Damian?"

"I...um...that is...," he stammered, "The Plaza."

Blair nodded.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday but apparently the administrators have some kind of conference and it's a half day..."

Spinelli was listening and intrigued.

"Meet me in the Plaza Lobby, say one o'clock."

"Um...ok."

Blair smiled and ruffling his hair as she stood up making her way up the stairs.

--

Back in the apartment Eleanor and Kate were shaking hands acting like they were best friends while Maxie was stomping her foot impatiently cursing the fact that she was going to be late for her date with Freddy.

Soon Blair opened the door looking at the two women with her mom. Eyeing the blonde Blair thought she looked alright.

"Blair darling I'd like you to meet Kate Howard, Kate this is my lovely daughter Blair."

As Kate and Blair shook hands Maxie waved.

"I'm going to..."

Kate nodded as Maxie headed out letting Blair secretly wish that her project would lead Damian to alternative opportunities.

--

**TBC**

Ok so should I start each chapter with a gossip girl message? Put messages at chapter endings sometimes? I want to thank my reviewers Opposite Attraction and if you have any nickname ideas for the characters or any ideas on how the Blair/Spinelli scene next chapter should go I'm all ears...


	3. Polishing the Diamond

**Manhattan Project**

_Ok this is an attempt at a General Hospital/Gossip Girl cross over. I don't own wither fandom but I love them to death. It is sat AU in the GG TV-Verse as well as AU in the GH-Verse. Thanks Lottie at Opposite Attraction for helping me out with some interesting plot points..._

* * *

_The Sun is dawning on a new day Upper East Siders and like always everything is not what it seems. __**M**__ is all a twitter about__** Freddy**__...um she does know he's gay right...the __**Jackal**__ is pacing his hotel suite wondering if taking __**B**__'s offer was the right idea...__**B**__ scribbling in a notebook about something...is she putting in some extra credit on her social experimentation?..._

_Something tells me we're into something juicy..._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

Kate was busy in a meeting leaving Maxie and Spinelli alone in the hotel.

"So how was dinner with Freddy," Spinelli asked trying to make an effort.

"It was amazing, we went to this new spot where like all the celebrities go, and I even just got Amy Addams to consider doing a shoot for Crimson isn't that amazing."

"Amazing."

"So what did you wind up doing yesterday?"

"Nothing much, I met someone."

"You met someone." Maxie said in a tone that made it sound hard to believe Spinelli had the social aptitude to meet someone, "anyone interesting."

"Just Eleanor's daughter."

"Blair Waldorf," Maxie said remembering the brunette who entered as she was leaving.

Spinelli nodded.

'That would be the one."

"That's nice, I guess, so anyway what are you up to today, I'm supposed to meet Freddy because he is designing a dress just for me for the party isn't that exciting."

He faked a smiled even though he knew not to be jealous of Freddy anymore.

"I'm meeting Blair."

"Your meeting Blair."

He nodded looking at his watch realizing she would be there soon.

"I got to go but we'll finish it later ok."

Maxie nodded and watched Spinelli leave the suite. She didn't know what was going on, was she being jealous that Spinelli had a new female friend...was she falling for the guy. Sighing she picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hey dad it's me..."

--

Entering the lobby he began to fiddle with the buttons of his red plaid shirt that was covering his yellow t shirt nervously tapping his black hi top on the tile floor taking deep breaths second guessing the whole thing when he spotted her entering the lobby with the same confidence exuded the other day. This time she was dressed in a navy blue and white dress with matching blue heels and handbag. Making her way over to him she smiled.

Waving to him she made her way to him walking around him with intent eyes.

"Yes...yes...ok...so are we ready."

"Ready for what," he asked in a clueless tone.

"You know what." She grinned putting his hand out and leading him outside where she had her driver waiting, "Come on."

He looked at the fancy town car and was impressed as he entered the car and took in some nervous breaths.

"So," he asked, "what was the basis for this meeting. Why do you wish to spend your time with the Jackal?"

"Like I told you yesterday, all you need is a little bit of a polishing."

"Polishing."

Blair smiled.

"The world of fashion is all smoke and mirrors and..."

"And you want to give me a make over."

Blair nodded at him.

"I mean if you are opposed to it I can have the driver pull over at Central Park and we can take a walk or something."

"No, I'm game." He paused, "so you think that a makeover would seriously get the Maximista to see me."

"The what."

"Maximista, the Zenith, The Summit, The Pinnacle of beauty and sexual allure."

Blair smiled wishing that Nate or Chuck would have put her on as high of a pedestal as Damian was putting that airhead blonde.

"So anyway what does the Fairy God Stylist have in mind for the Jackal?"

Blair shrugged.

"I don't know," she said running her hand through his hair a thing Maxie did all the time, "Maybe a trim, some highlights."

"Highlights isn't that a bit..."

"Gay."

He nodded causing her to chuckle.

"Straight guys can care about their personal grooming too; in fact I find it kind of a turn on."

She winked at him causing a chill to run up his spine. He liked the Maximista yet this brunette was giving him mixed signals.

--

Getting out of the car and into the salon Blair directed him into the chair and headed over to where the stylist was standing. He watched her talking to the man, motioning to where he was sitting. After seeing the stylist nod he watched Blair make her way to some woman flailing her hands and pointing to a bottle of nail polish.

After what seemed like forever he looked over at Blair who's smiled at him giving him thumbs up with her newly manicured hand.

"It's good."

Blair nodded as she looked into his beautiful blue green eyes that were now visible.

"See for yourself."

He took in a deep breath as he was turned to face the mirror. Letting out his breath he was amazed at the sight. It wasn't totally cut it was just trimmed into a shorter more manageable cut with just enough bangs to fall sexily over his eyes so that the sparkling orbs weren't obstructed. A few highlights of a lighter brown were also put in his hair in such a way that it looked naturally.

Getting out of the chair he smiled at Blair who smiled back and took his hand making their way back into the car riding silently in the car until they reached their next destination, Barneys.

Making their way up to the men's department she couldn't keep her eyes off of him and she didn't know why. She couldn't be having feelings right, she was just doing a good deed while keeping her mind off a certain Upper East Side Prince.

He could feel the patrons eyes burning into him; he knew they were talking, wondering who the geek was with Blair freaking Waldorf princess of the Upper East Side.

"Ok," she was saying, "This...this...oooh these."

"You're not even going to ask what my size is."

Blair looked at him.

"I'm good at judging sizes," she simply said grinning and holding up a blue button down silk dress shirt nodding and handing it to him motioning him towards the dressing room.

--

He had been trying on cloths and not giving her a look.

"Damian are the cloths fitting, do I need to try different sizes."

He opened the curtain of the dressing room and she looked at him dressed in a pair of designer jeans that fit him perfectly and the blue silk shirt which not only brought out the blueness in his eyes and the muscles in his arms and chest.

Reaching over to him she unbuttoned the first few buttons of the top.

"Much better."

He nodded and made his way over to the full length mirror and looked himself all over wondering if this fairly attractive looking guy looking back at him with his well coifed hair and designer wardrobe was really the Jackal. Sure he was selling out but after loosing the Blonde One to both the Simian One and now the Warped One he was willing to do whatever it took.

Retreating back to the dressing room he began to slip into a dream...

_He was entering some studio dressed in his new cloths, sunglasses on his face and a beautiful girl on each arm however there was only one girl on his mind. _

_Looking up from her cup of coffee Maxie was scribbling away on some notes when she spotted him,_

_He shooed off the two models that he was escorting and turned to her. She immediately smiled and ran into his arms ferociously making out with him._

Snapping out of it he smiled and removed his shirt wondering what to try on next.

--

"So what are you doing here in the men's department," said an all too familiar voice that sent a chill down his spine.

"Why now," she wondered turning around and looking into Chuck Bass's deviously wicked eyes.

"Hi Chuck."

"You didn't answer my question," he said placing his hand on her shoulder and slowly moving it down her back.

"It's none of your business."

"Don't tell me, your back with Nathanial aren't you," Chuck pushed in front of her and reached toward the red curtain as Blair covered her eyes.

Pulling the curtain back Chuck caught Damian still in the jeans matched with a white dress shirt totally unbuttoned.

Chuck grinned.

"Or not," He looked like Blair wondering who this man was and what her business was with Blair. Spinelli meanwhile looked at the man and could tell he was most unworthy. He seemed to exude all the bad qualities of both Logan Hayes and Johnny Zacchara combined and then some,

"Blair why don't you introduce me to your new friend."

Blair looked over and was impressed with what she saw. She had no idea that underneath the cloths this nerd was so toned.

Blair was still in silence when Spinelli decided to make a move.

"I'm Damian Spinelli who the hell are you."

"I'm Chuck Bass."

--

**TBC**

I could have added more to the Chuck scene and I will next chapter...nicknames and thoughts welcome


	4. I'm Chuck Bass

**Manhattan Project**

_Ok this is an attempt at a General Hospital/Gossip Girl cross over. I don't own wither fandom but I love them to death. It is sat AU in the GG TV-Verse as well as AU in the GH-Verse. Thanks Lottie at Opposite Attraction for helping me out with some interesting plot points..._

* * *

_Spotted..._

_**C**__ running into __**B**__ and the Jackal in Barney's men's department. Is that the green eyed monster I see perched on __**C's**__ shoulder...?_

"I'm Damian Spinelli who the hell are you."

"I'm Chuck Bass."

The other man said this in a way that he expected Spinelli to already have known this which he surely did not. Spinelli simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I'll let you two chat, I'll just." Spinelli motioned that he was half dressed.

"No need," Chuck said as he was interested in who this man that was with the first and only girl he genuinely loved but was scared of giving up his player ways and screwed up by baling on her one too many times.

Spinelli nodded and began to fumble and button up his shirt causing Blair to feel a bit saddened inside and she didn't know why.

"So-um, are you the beautiful Blair's beau?"

Chuck looked from Spinelli to Blair and curved his mouth into one of his trademark smarmy smirks.

"I don't know, am I?"

He placed his arm around her causing her to shrug back in disgust. Though Blair still was very much in love with him she was equally still repulsed.

"In your dreams."

"More like fantasies." Chuck whispered under his breath as Blair took a step toward Spinelli and began to straiten the collar on his dress shirt.

"So Blair what exactly is Damian anyway, is he a rebound from me and Nathaniel or..."

"Damian is just a friend Chuck, can't friends go shopping with friends."

"Oh so you're his fag hag."

Spinelli resented the fact that this Chuck character thought he was gay. He turned towards the mirror and looked at his reflection thinking that he should of spoke up and talked Blair out of the highlights thinking he opened his mouth for everything else. Turning back he still noticed Chuck talking badly about him to Blair.

"So he's not gay, what is he then, some little project. I mean taking some random from the wrong side of the tracks and making them your personal Ken doll..."

Spinelli didn't know what was coming over him. He was a rather Zen kind of guy, a lover not a fighter, however hearing Chuck talk to Blair like this made his blood boil. Summoning up all the strength he balled up his fist and took a step toward chuck aiming to sucker punch him when Blair stood between them. Getting so close to hitting the beautiful brunette Spinelli took a step back.

"Damian violence never solves anything."

Inside Spinelli laughed thinking Blair wasn't in the center of a mob war.

"Chuck," she continued, "if you can't say something nice get the hell out of here."

"This is public property but I'll leave you alone if that is your wish."

Blair just gave him a look. Chuck nodded and gave Spinelli a death glare before striding off.

Once Chuck was gone Blair took a deep breath and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You held your own ground with Chuck rather nicely Damian."

"Beautiful Blair," Spinelli said causing the brunette to crack a smile, "do you mind telling the Jackal who that most unworthy one was."

"Chuck is just a jealous ex don't mind him."

Spinelli nodded.

"Anyway I like this on you too."

He blushed.

"Thanks I guess, but are you sure about these clothes, I mean they so aren't me."

Blair let out a half smile.

"I mean sure your current skater look is nice and all but if you want a girl like Maxie who is in the center of the fashion world to even look at you a second time, well."

Spinelli nodded.

"Not that she shouldn't like you for you, I mean you are still you...the..."

"Jackal."

"The Jackal," Blair repeated smiling sweetly, "just well, more fashionable that's all."

"That notion eases my fears about being someone I'm not."

"Glad to hear it."

Looking down at his new attire still on him.

"Um can I..."

"Change...yea."

Spinelli nodded heading into the changing room while Blair continued to talk.

"I liked the blue it really brought out the tones in your eyes."

"Thanks I think."

Blair chuckled as he re emerged back in the yellow t-shirt and kaki cargo pants from earlier, his plaid shirt tied around his waist.

"Take it off."

"E-excuse me."

"From your waist it's tacky."

Spinelli rolled his eyes slipping the plaid shirt on.

"That's better."

Making their way to the register they paid for the pairs of jeans and few nice dress shirts they picked out.

"So now that you have the beginnings of a newer more fashionable wardrobe," Blair said as they made their way out of the store, "why not go someplace and change and join me for a drink to celebrate the new you."

"A drink, for starters you are under age and this is a school night isn't it."

"Gee dad thanks for bringing it up."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"You don't get out much Damian do you?"

He shook his head.

"Fine but I owe you."

"You owe me."

"For preventing your ass being kicked by Chuck."

"The Jackal could have held his own."

Blair just smiled.

"Well then when can we see each other again?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you here in town?"

"I'm here until the party a week from Friday."

"Well then here is my number, maybe we can hook up this weekend."

"Hook up."

Blair nodded as he vacated the car as it pulled up to the Plaza.

--

Getting back to the suite he noticed Kate and Maxie weren't there, most likely burning midnight oil getting the launch ready. Sighing he debated changing into his new cloths to through Maxie off however he decided baby steps. Placing the cloths in his suitcase he picked up his ratty messenger bag pondering getting a sleek new bag to fit with his fashion forward new image. Sitting his laptop down he was relieved to see no news was good news and Stone Cold wasn't summoning him back to PC. He then began to look at some online shopping sights looking for more cloths when the door opened and Maxie entered.

"Greetings Maximista is Kate with you."

"Nope, she has some dinner meeting with one of the investors. She hasn't said who but I think she is messing around with Jasper Jacks."

"Mr. Valkyrie," Spinelli said.

Maxie nodded looking at him closer noticing something was different and not the bad different a kind of strange yet comforting weird like the first time he hugged her in Cooper's room what seemed like forever ago. It then hit her, his hair was shorter, more manageable and was lightened bringing out his eyes a bit and making him look rather alluring.

"You did something to your hair, it looks nice."

He smiled.

"You noticed."

"Yea, something like that is noticeable."

"So you don't think it's too much."

She smiled.

"Not at all, well actually, I think I'll kind of miss your messy mop, it was fun to play with."

He pouted a bit as she made her way over to him with a room servos menu.

"So what do we want to order tonight?"

He eyed her curiously.

"Dinner, or did you already eat, I mean I just assumed we would order in and I could tell you all about the dress Freddy is designing."

Spinelli faked a smile.

"Do they have Orange Soda," he simply asked.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I seriously DO plan on bringing Serena, Nate, and Dan into this as well as Johnny and Lulu in later chapters (closer to the party) I do have some Chuck/Maxie ideas as well but that is all. My proposed timeline is that this chapter was Wed afternoon/evening and the PARTY is a week from Friday so in essence I have about a week and a half give or take to tell this story...Ideas are LOVED_


	5. The Look

**Manhattan Project**

_Ok this is an attempt at a General Hospital/Gossip Girl cross over. I don't own wither fandom but I love them to death. It is sat AU in the GG TV-Verse as well as AU in the GH-Verse. Thanks Lottie at Opposite Attraction for helping me out with some interesting plot points..._

* * *

_Ok so we all know what the question on everyone's mind. Is there something going on with **B** and the **Jackal**? The answer, quite possible. **B **is mending a broken heart and the **Jackal **seems like the sweet and caring guy to mend it though she doesn't want to admit it. And how does **M** fit in, well she's been recently spotted in **Freddy's **loft looking rather cozy. Love may be in the air but who will be with who is a mystery just waiting to be solved..._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Picking up his new cloths from his bag Spinelli headed to the bathroom in his suite and got changed. Looking at his reflection he gave himself a smile.

"Hello Maximista," He said practicing a confident approach, "Maxie you look astonishing today."

He shook his head trying to figure out what wasn't working when there was a knock on the door.

"Spinelli."

Looking down at his new cloths he panicked a bit, he didn't want to fully revel the new him until he was one hundred percent confident about it.

"Come in," Spinelli said as Kate opened the door looking over at the young man.

"Spinelli you look nice, do you have plans or..."

"No, no plans, just looking over my new wardrobe one more time."

"I noticed you changed your hair, new cloths too, what brought about this change."

Slumping down on the edge of the bed he sighed.

"I don't know," he said thinking of something that Kate would buy, "I guess the Jackal figures that being in the fashionista presence this next week the least he could do is show a worthy effort and be more fashionable."

Kate nodded knowing that wasn't the reason but she didn't want to be blunt.

"Are you sure it's not about Maxie."

He smiled.

"It is isn't it?"

"Well I want to show her I'm not a total fashion disaster."

"Are you sure there isn't more."

"Well if she sees me as the boyfriend type I guess that's a plus."

Kate smiled. She really liked this kid despite the fact that his quirks could be annoying at times and more so then not he was a distraction to her assistants.

"Well you clean up good; anyway you don't plan to spend the whole week hanging here in the hotel are you."

"I went to Barneys yesterday," he said pointing to his cloths.

Kate let out a smile.

"If you want to go anywhere let me know."

"Is your offer to go to the Metropolitan Museum still on the table?"

"It is, do you need me to send a car for you..."

"That would be nice."

Kate smiled and made her way to the door giving Spinelli a second glance thinking about her own life for a moment.

"It's amazing what just some new cloths can do to a person."

He smiled as she left the room.

He looked over at his reflection once more and then back at his suitcase. Removing the blue silk shirt he changed into a simple cranberry polo instead keeping on his new jeans.

"Best of both worlds," he mumbles to himself as he pulled his wallet out of his messenger bag and shoved it into his pocket before heading out.

--

He decided to get out of the car a few blocks away so that he could take in the city a bit observing the hustle and bustle that was a great contrast from Oakfield and Port Charles and wondered if this was the kind of town he should be living in. He could imagine Maxie finally falling for him, moving to the city becoming a fashion big shot, him her boyfriend the private investigator who was so devastatingly handsome that he could pass for a male model.

Shaking the idea out of his mind he made his way toward the museum ready to soak in some of the city's rich culture and to be normal if just for the day.

--

Meanwhile Kate and Maxie were in the Manhattan office of the magazine working on getting the finalizations done on the premiere issue.

"So Maxie any calls."

"Eleanor called about dinner tonight and then Federico called asking if I could come to his loft to model to which I reluctantly turned him down cause Eleanor asked for you me and Spinelli to join her."

"Speaking of Spinelli."

"Yes Kate."

"I noticed he changed his hair style it's kind of nice don't you agree."

"I mean I liked the messy look he had before cause I used to always play with it, but this new style...," she paused, "well...I love seeing his eyes, and the way the harsh hotel lighting reflects off his highlights..."

'No, 'she thought, 'I can't be falling for Spinelli he's my friend, I don't want to complicate things.'

The phone rang and Kate indicated to have Maxie pick it up as she stepped out of the office and picked up her cell.

-

Spinelli was just leaving the museum as his cell vibrated in his pocket.

"Jackal PI," he said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Spinelli its Kate."

"Does the Fashionista inquire the Jackal's cyber skills at the magazine?"

"No, I don't need your tec support however I do have a request."

"The Jackal's servos is at your demand."

"Good, if I gave you an address could you be there say seven ish."

"Ok,"

"And could you wear what you had on this morning."

"Are you setting me and Maxie up on a date?"

"It's a business thing, you were invited."

'Blair,' he thought.

"I'll be there."

Hanging up he realized it was now or never. Tonight Maxie would see the new more fashionable Jackal, and he hoped she would approve.

--

He entered the hotel suite and looked at the clock. Noting the time he realized he still had time to change before heading out. Slipping off his jeans and polo along with the rest of his cloths he made his way into the hotel bathroom cursing the tight confines and the crappy shampoo. Pulling his own shampoo from his bag he began to wash his hair. He couldn't help but hum a bit as he washed up.

Moments later he emerged from the bathroom clad only in a towel as he pulled a clean pair of boxers from his bag and slipped on his jeans before heading back into he bathroom to blow dry and stick a bit of product in his hair to style it before slipping on his blue shirt.

Taking a deep breath he headed out of the hotel and got into a car to take him to the restaurant.

--

Eleanor was already there with Blair when Kate and Maxie arrived.

"Kate, Maxie, good evening, and you two met my daughter Blair."

"That we have," Kate said shaking the young girl's hand.

"Maxie, so how was dinner with Federico the other night."

"He asked to personally design my dress for the Crimson launch."

Blair nodded.

"So anyway where is Damian, from what my lovely daughter says he seems like a charming young man?"

Maxie coughed a bit causing Blair to glare at her.

Soon Blair's lips turned into a smile.

"And speak of the handsome devil mother this is Damian."

Eleanor looked over at the young man who to her looked like a well dressed wish out of water.

"Damian it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Eleanor said walking toward him and shaking his hand while Maxie still had her back to him.

Maxie wanted to know why everyone was fussing over Spinelli so she turned her body and locked eyes with him causing her to catch her breath.

She always told herself Spinelli was like a brother, her best friend that she could never see him as the romantic lead in the movie of her life, that was until she saw him now.

'Well shall we go inside?"

The others nodded and Blair took Spinelli's hand.

"What are you doing Blair?"

"Making Maxie Jealous."

He looked over to where the Blonde was, she seemed jealous alright.

--

Dinner mostly consisted of the two older ladies talking about the magazine and Eleanor's line.

Maxie was taking most of the convo in but every time she looked over to Blair and the guy she thought she knew she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"I'm going to go get some air," Maxie said getting up from the table and heading out on the balcony.

"I think I'm going to go too," Spinelli said getting up, "Maxie wait."

Making his way to the balcony he looked at her.

"Maximista."

Maxie turned to look at him, taking in his appearance as a whole for the first time tonight. He looked majorly hot.

"Man Spinelli you clean up good."

"Thank you, but I think that the Jackal's new wardrobe isn't what's getting you upset."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh."

"Blair, I mean she's pretty isn't she."

"The Beautiful Blair is well beautiful."

"Thought so."

"Huh."

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Leaning over she gave him a kiss on his cheek sending a chill down his spine.

"You do know she's just a friend,"

Maxie nodded wondering what kind of friend she was as she appeared on the balcony.

"My mother and Kate wanted me to inform you that the meal was here."

Following Blair to the table Maxie and Spinelli spent the rest of the evening in silent contemplation. Maxie with mixed emotions on both Spinelli's new hotness and his new friendship with the Upper East Side Princess while Spinelli wondered if his efforts were for nothing and if Maxie even noticed him.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I do have a few ideas I want to fit in but it's just a matter of where in the timeline as this chapter was Thursday and the Party which is the climax of the fic is a week from Friday (the next day) Serena should come next chapter as for Dan and Nate I still don't know where they are fitting in or when I will bring JoLu into it._


	6. Confidence is Key

**Manhattan Project**

_OK my latest installment of my GH/Gossip Girl crossover. All disclaimers in previous chapters. Also special thanks to Lottie and Kat over Opposite Attraction for giving me ideas which I am now trying to formulate into a timeline. Also thanks to all my reviewers especially those who are NON GG watchers who are going along for the ride...Also making them eighteen as opposed to seventeen (in book verse they WERE that age) so that Blair isn't jailbait to Spinelli_

* * *

_Is it just me or was **K **being kind of secretive after last nights business dinner. Was she making good on her word and helping the **Jackal** win **M's** heart or is it business for the fashionista as usual? And what about **B**...is she trying to make **M **jealous after all people want what they can't have? If so is **M** falling for **B's **actions or is she still blind to the **Jackals** charms...Well it's Friday, one week till the big Crimson bash so all will be reviled in time...they say patience is a virtue but I know your as on edge as I am..._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

He wanted to flee town, let her be happy with that Gay designer or some Upper East side Prince like that douche bag Chuck Bass, return to the confines of the regrettable pink room and let her be the bad blonde one again. Putting on a pair of plaid shorts and an orange T-Shirt he threw his beanie on his head and made his way into the common area of the suite he shared with the ladies hoping to grab a quick breakfast from room service and depart however plans were meant to be broken. Entering the common area he saw Maxie flipping through some magazine that Spinelli recognized was in French, he didn't even know Maxie knew French. Meanwhile Kate was gabbing away a mile a minute on the phone. Hanging up a smile crossed her lips.

"Good Spinelli you're here."

"Are you in need of the Jackal's servos cause if not I...?"

"No," Kate said cutting him off not intending to be rude, "I actually came into some tickets to a Broadway show tonight and I thought you two would like to go."

"That sounds like fun," Maxie said putting down her magazine, "doesn't it Spinelli."

He nodded thinking this was the gods and goddesses way of telling him to not throw in the towel and keep persisting.

"Yea it kind of does."

"Great so it's settled," Kate said smiling hoping that her deed wouldn't go un rewarded and that in the end her assistant would give into her feelings and finally loosen up a bit.

"Spinelli," Maxie said, "I'll meet you at the theater alright, I mean I need to help Kate with the launch then Freddy needs me for a fitting, ooh maybe he'll let me model one of his designs tonight, I mean it's just a show but exposure is exposure and..."

Spinelli nodded panicking. He had never been to something so classy, ok sure he had been to a couple of weddings and the depressing Black and White Ball but to have the opportunity to be seen at a fancy Broadway show with the girl of his dreams on his arm, in a designer gown no less made him nervous. He couldn't ask Kate for help, she'd done so much for him already, and calling someone like Sam or Diane was out of the question after all how much help could they give him over the phone. Looking over at where his new designer cloths were hung he realized there was only one person he could call and he really felt bad calling her.

--

Sitting on the steps of Constance Billiard during free period Serena VanDerWoodson pulled a strain of her long perfect blonde hair behind her ears.

"So you went to go get them and she gave you the death glare."

"Pretty much, I swear if looks could kill I would have been dead on sight."

"So, do you have any pictures of this illusive Damian I mean you've been gushing about him for days?"

"As a matter of fact."

Pulling out her phone she flipped it open.

"Ok this is the before pic..."

"Awe he's cute."

"I know, but wait for it...the after."

Serena blinked.

"This is the same guy."

"Yep, I do well huh," Blair said smiling.

Serena nodded as Blair's phone vibrated. Looking at the caller ID she smiled.

"Speak of the handsome little devil."

Flipping up her phone she held it to her ear.

"Hey Damian what a pleasant surprise.'

"Beautiful Blair the Jackal requests your expertise yet again."

"Calm down, what's wrong, is it Maxie."

"Yes...no...sort of, you see the Fashionista procured us a pair of tickets to see a Broadway show."

"Ooh which one."

"I don't know which one, that's not the problem, the problem is you saw Maxie last night she didn't give me a second glance, even with my highlights and designer cloths I'm still just a joke to her."

"From what I saw I think she liked the new you."

"You do."

"I do, but if you need my help I can come after school."

"Blair you are wise beyond your years I forgot you were much younger then the Jackal."

"Your what twenty, twenty one, I'm eighteen, age is but a number."

"So does this mean you'll come?"

"As soon as the final bell rings I'll make my way to the Plaza."

"Deepest Gratitude Blair."

Hanging up from him she immediately dialed another number.

"Hello, yea, can you deliver something for me...the Plaza...two PM...thanks."

Blair hung up the phone a grin plastered on her face.

"B are you plotting something."

"When am I not?"

The bell rang as the two friends headed up the stone school steps and sat through the rest of their classes.

--

Across town Maxie was sitting at Federico's loft looking through the racks of his designs.

"The red one is definitely your color."

"Yea but I'm already going to be modeling one of your brilliant creations in red at the party, if I wear red now it will be all been there done that."

"Yes my love but the dress for the launch is one of a kind made just for you."

"Still I dare to be different."

Maxie looked down at the organizer that Kate had given her and Spinelli had eagerly taught her to use.

"Freddy."

"Yes my love."

"What is this Gossip Girl sight?"

"Just a bunch of High Schoolers being Drama Queens, why do you ask."

"I guess I get the feeling it's talking about me."

"You my dear why."

Reading over the latest blurb she rolled her eyes and chalked it up to coincidence, this blog had to be referring to some other Jackal...right.

"No reason, anyway Freddy what about the Midnight Blue one."

"Excellent choice," he said taking the delicate article of clothing from where it was hanging up and handed it to her to try on.

--

He took a deep breath as he paced the suite. He was nervous, he couldn't eat, he couldn't drink, and he couldn't even seek solace in cyberspace. He tried to watch TV but he just envied the suaveness of the leading man in the old movie that was on, thinking that he was the perpetual sidekick, doomed to loose the girl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Looking at his watch it was 2:30 ish and he was due to meet Maxie at 7.

"Who is it?"

"It's Blair."

Opening the door he saw his beloved new friend clad in the same school uniform she wore on the day he met her, garment bag in hand. Behind her was a beautiful blonde though in his eyes not as fair as his fair Maximista. Looking at the blonde he smiled.

"Beautiful Blair who is your equally beautiful blonde friend."

"Damian this is Serena, Serena this is Damian."

Looking at Serena he knew she kind of looked familiar and upon hearing her name he now knew why.

"You're the infamous Serena VanDerWoodson aren't you?"

The blonde blushed and nodded.

"How do you know Serena," Blair asked curiously.

"The Adventurous Blonde One's exploits are known through cyberspace."

"Ah," Blair said as Serena looked over to her and began opened her moth to talk in unison with Blair, "Gossip Girl."

Spinelli gave him a deer in headlights look like he had no clue.

"Huh, no, I'm just the Jackal, I know things."

"However how to be confident in a social situation with the girl you like isn't one of those things."

"The Beautiful Blair doesn't think less of the Jackal."

"Of course not, like I sad you are defiantly a work in progress, after all you can't achieve perfection overnight."

"But with a girl like Maxie it would be real helpful."

Serena picked up the garment bag Blair had placed on the bed and handed it to him.

"Put this on then come back."

Rolling his eyes he did as he was told. Upon re-entering the room both girls jaws dropped to the floor.

"What are you staring at?"

"You Mr. Jackal."

"More like Mr. FOX."

"Serena..." Blair said slugging her friend.

"What, he's HOT."

"I appreciate Sweet Serena's Sentiments but..."

Blair cut him off.

"Did you even look in the mirror?"

"I am afraid."

"Take a deep breath," Blair said standing up and walking over to him fixing her hair, "and this is before we brush and style your hair..."

She led him to the mirror and watched him look at his reflection. Turning back to Blair he rolled his eyes.

"This is some funhouse mirror right."

Serena shook her head.

"It's you Damian; you need to believe in yourself, I mean confidence is probably the best asset any man can have."

"Well not too much cause then they'd be a Chuck."

"At least you don't have to live with him Blair."

Spinelli looked at Serena.

"Chuck is my step brother."

"My condolences."

"Thanks, anyway..."

Serena stood up and moved to the other side of Spinelli and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Damian."

Spinelli turned to the blonde.

"Ok now pretend I'm Maxie."

"I know you are a fair haired one like the Maximista but I'd be more comfortable with Blair."

Serena nodded and swapped spots with Blair.

"Pretend I'm Maxie."

He nodded as Blair bobbed her head.

"Spinelli is that really you," Blair said in an air heady tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Being Maxie."

He rolled his eyes as she repeated the last line in her normal tone.

"Yes it's me, do you like," he said in a calm and collected bassy tone causing both girls to swoon a bit.

"Allot," Blair said, "so what about me."

"You look amazing."

Blair giggled.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to be Maxie."

He rolled his eyes.

--

After about an hour practicing his moves and getting hair styling tips from Blair and Serena the girls took their leave and he removed the suit with care taking a shower and fixing his hair the way he was told before spraying the cologne the girls also left for him on to add the final touch.

Heading out of the room he took one final glance at his reflection and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," he said.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I could of added the Spixie date into this chapter but I needed to suss some plot points out and wanted reader opinions for the following elements: 1) What show should they see 2) Should I make the date end on a semi-happy note or jump right into the 'Chuck' Angst I have planed 3) Should I add a mini sub-plot with Johnny/Serena once JoLu come to town 4) When/How should Dan and Nate come in_

_Answers to any of the following and any other plot suggestions loved lots_


	7. Part Of Your World

**Manhattan Project**

_OK my latest installment of my GH/Gossip Girl crossover. All disclaimers in previous chapters. Also special thanks to Lottie and Kat over Opposite Attraction for giving me ideas which I am now trying to formulate into a timeline. Also thanks to all my reviewers especially those who are NON GG watchers who are going along for the ride...Also making them eighteen as opposed to seventeen (in book verse they WERE that age) so that Blair isn't jailbait to Spinelli_

* * *

_Night is falling upon our beloved city as __**M**__ is about to meet the__** Jackal**__, will __**M**__ notice his transformation or is she too full of herself to really care..._

He stood in front of the theater replaying Blair's advice to him over and over in his head.

_-Be confident-Be yourself-_

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants breathing in the cool air. Removing one of the hands from his pocket he wiped his clammy palm on his jacket and ran his hand through his hair hoping that she wouldn't just see him as her callow companion but as boyfriend material.

Sighing he spotted the getting out of a cab, a vision in her midnight blue gown that he assumed was one of Federico's designs. He was breathless as he watched her make her way over to him.

Meanwhile as she was getting out of the cab she looked over at the figure waiting in front of the theater. His light brown hair was glistening under the setting sun and a designer suit wrapping his body. She suddenly forgot that she was supposed to be meeting Spinelli and thought that while she waited she would work her charm on him.

"Why hello there," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Good evening beautiful Maximista," he said in a more calm cool tone then he was normally accustomed too.

There was only one person who called her that and she had to blink a few times.

"Spinelli is that you."

He grinned.

"It is I Damian Spinelli, your date for this evening."

She looked him over once again wondering why it took a designer suit to make her really notice him. Smiling she looked over at him.

"Well you clean up amazingly."

"And you might I say again look striking."

"Thanks, Freddy wanted me to wear the red one but I insisted I wore the blue because my lunch party gown is red and..."

He just stood there nodding.

"You really aren't interested in that are you?"

He just gave her a reassuring look.

"Anything you say I'll listen."

Maxie smiled at him.

"So the suit, did Kate get that for you because she has been immensely generous," she smiled, "did you see what I just did I slipped in a big word there that thesaurus you got for me is really helping."

He smiled remembering to that faithful march afternoon when she asked him to help her look smart.

"Glad to be of help," he said causing her to smile all the while getting lost in his eyes. Before she was only seeing Spinelli as her best friend, she just didn't find him as her type; he didn't make her all weak in the knees. Little did she know all he needed to do was fix his hair and put on a designer suit and she'd be smitten?

"So, shall we pick up our tickets," he said breaking her out of his spell.

"Um-sure yea."

He let out his hand for her to take and they accepted making their way to the window.

"I believe there are two tickets for us."

"Name," the young woman behind the glass said smiling at him.

"It's either under Kate Howard or..."

"Kate Howard as in former editor and chief of Couture who is now E-I-C of Crimson."

"That would be her."

The girls face lit up like she had just seen a rock star as she began to type on keys.

"If it's not that try Maxie Jones or Damian Spinelli," Maxie said drumming her nails against the glass.

"No it's under Miss Howard's name," she said handing them the tickets, "here you go."

Taking the tickets Spinelli thanked the woman as he and Maxie made their way into the building. Making their way into the lobby her handed her a playbill and watched her look him in the eyes. She had never noticed before how beautiful his blue-green orbs were.

"So," he said trying to make small talk, "is this your first time experiencing the theater."

"Georgie dragged me to a few community productions when we were younger but I didn't really appreciate it till last time I was in the city and Freddy took me to a show...what about you."

"Actually no it is also not my first time experiencing the theater though it is my first experiencing it on the Great White Way...back in High School in fact I attempted at socialization by joining the Drama Club."

Maxie let out a laugh to which he couldn't' help but chuckle a bit himself.

"I know unexpected right."

"A bit."

"I did all the lighting and tec stuff."

"Now that makes sense."

He gave her a playful smile wondering if he should go back to attempting to be the suave confident kind of guy he was trying to be or to just be himself.

Taking his hand she led him into the theater and sat in silence till intermission all the while brushing their knuckles together and smiling.

Entering the lobby Maxie smiled and looked at him.

"It's all so beautiful isn't it?"

He looked at her and nodded. He thought that the similarities to the shows plot and that he could relate with the heroines plight of falling for someone completely out of their league and doing whatever it took to be part of their world. Though getting a makeover by a Princess of the Upper East Side was far less devious then making a deal with the proverbial devil.

He looked over at his fair one who was humming along to one of the songs from the show. The sound of her hum was hypnotic and soothing and he couldn't help but to sing the song under his breath.

_And ready to know what the people know.  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers.  
What's a fire, and why does it--what's the word--burn?_

Maxie looked over to him and was listening to the soft noise of his singing coming out of his mouth. It seemed Spinelli was finding more and more ways to impress her and he didn't even know it.

Looking into his eyes she smiled.

"You were listening weren't you?"

She nodded.

"You never told me you had such an amazing voice."

"You never asked."

She smiled as they made their way to watch the second act.

During the second act of the play she found herself resting her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her gently rubbing the back of her neck.

The show ended and Spinelli was relieved to see that the heroine got the happily ever after that she deserved and hoped that it was a sign that he too could find his happily ever after with the fair Maximista.

"That was such a beautiful show; I've got to thank Kate again for the tickets."

He nodded.

"So, we should head back to the hotel and call it a night huh."

"I don't know, the night is still young, we are two consulting adults..."

His stomach got all knotted, was the fair Maximista propositioning him.

"That we are..."

"So then do you want to grab a drink before we head back or...?"

"I would be honored to partake in accompanying you for an adult beverage."

Maxie smiled and had the taxi take them to a small bar between the theater and the hotel.

Taking a seat next to her she smiled flirtatiously at the bartender offering something called an apple tini looking at the bartender knowing how he could never hold his liquor so he did the responsible thing and ordered a sparkling water.

They were making small talk when Spinelli caught sight of a familiar Blonde draped over a young man. The blonde pointed to the happy couple from Port Charles and headed over to them with her man in tow.

"Damian," the blonde squeaked causing Maxie to look her over. She was dressed in a very bohemian chic look going on for her which though it wasn't the IT style really worked for her. The guy at her side was breathtakingly beautiful as well. To Maxie he looked as though he could have stepped out of an Abercrombie ad.

"Hey Serena."

'Serena,' Maxie thought, 'who is Serena.'

"Wow, you look amazing, oh my gosh I'm so rude...this is Nate."

Spinelli looked at the other man who had a glazed over look in his eyes which indicated to

Spinelli that he must of lit up prier to heading to the bar.

"Nice to meet you Nate, Serena this is Maxie."

"The Maxie, she's prettier then I imagined her to be I'll give you that."

"Serena is Blair's friend," Spinelli said to Maxie causing her to nod.

"So," Serena said looking at the bartender, "whatever these two want it's on me."

Maxie smiled ordering another drink as she watched this Serena character talking to Spinelli. She could tell nothing was going on between them as she had her hands all over Nate the whole time though she still for some reason felt a pang of jealousy.

Serena and Nate left soon and Maxie looked at him.

"She's pretty isn't she?"

"I admit she is fairly attractive but the Sweet Serena doesn't hold a candle to you. Anyway what about Nate though I'm sure you thought he was a far better catch then the Jackal...

"Nate was pretty and all but he has nothing on you Spinelli."

"You're not just saying that."

She shook her head. She was being serious. She was starting to fall for her friend and a part of her wanted to jump on the bar and declare her feelings, albeit that part was the alcohol taking affect of her system. Truth was she was scared, all the guys she was with either died or left her more broken up and destructive then she was when she started. She liked Spinelli and wanted things to be different this time around.

Making their way back to the hotel she smiled at him.

"I had a lovely time and I was wondering, were you planning to go the launch party."

He shook his head.

"Fancy parties and the Jackal just don't mesh well; I had a date with pay per view and room service."

"Not anymore, you've got a date with me."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before the car stopped in front of the hotel. Getting out he opened the door and let her out.

"Why thank you kind sir."

He blushed as they headed up to the suite. Getting up to the room they paused in front of the door to the side where Maxie and Kate was staying in.

"So this is goodnight," he said.

"Again I had an amazing time Spinelli, I mean just when I think I know you..."

"Yea..."

She shrugged leaning in and giving him a kiss. This kiss wasn't a ruse like the stakeout or a thank you like at Kate's Home or to piss Lulu off like at Crimson when she told him he wasn't a toy to him, no this kiss was flooded with feelings. She could feel him kissing her back with such genuine passion that was making her all weak in her knees.

"Goodnight Spinelli," she said making her way into the room leaving him in the hallway breathless.

Looking around she was relieved Kate was MIA as she slumped down on a chair wondering what happened now.

--

**TBC**

_OK I hope you likes this chapter...I don't know when/if I'll update while I'm on vacation, ideas are loved._


	8. Something to Talk About

**Manhattan Project**

_OK my latest installment of my GH/Gossip Girl crossover. All disclaimers in previous chapters. Also special thanks to Lottie and Kat over Opposite Attraction for giving me ideas which I am now trying to formulate into a timeline. Also thanks to all my reviewers especially those who are NON GG watchers who are going along for the ride...Also making them eighteen as opposed to seventeen (in book verse they WERE that age) so that Blair isn't jailbait to Spinelli_

* * *

_There is nothing like the nightlife and in the City there is no exception. Spotted: __**N**__ letting__** S**__ into a cab where __**S**__ immediately pulled out her cell...was she calling __**B**__ perhaps to talk about her encounter with the __**Jackal**__...and was the __**M**__ we say stepping out on to a balcony of the Plaza in a haze, is she in love or is she confused..._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XoXo _

_Gossip Girl_

He woke up thinking it was all a dream, Maxie couldn't of kissed him could she have. Running a comp through his hair and putting on a deep blue polo and a pair of grey and white plaid shorts he made his way into the common area to find a note.

_Spinelli-_

_I was so hoping to of spent the day with you in Central Park but Freddy needed his 'muse'. Kate is working on final party arrangements so she'll be in and out. If you get bored here is the address to Freddy's loft, come hang with us I'd love the two of you to finally meet._

_-Maxie_

He looked at her messy girly scripture and smiled though feeling a bit saddened that she didn't mention about the following night though she did show a want to spend the day with him so that had to count for something.

Grabbing a bite to eat he made his way into his room and pulled out his laptop. It would have been just his luck that he would have a summons from Stone Cold to return to town just when things were going his way. Breathing a sigh of relief when he had no new e-mails he jumped as his sell rang.

"Hello," he said not bothering to look at the caller ID thinking it was one of three people, Maxie, Blair, or Stone Cold.

"God Damian please tell me what Serena said was true."

"Chill B, what did the perky blonde one say."

"That Mr. Jackal and his fair Maximista were hot last night."

"Um...I guess then she would be right. Man B it was just like out of a fairytale or something."

"So I want to hear every gory detail, are you free."

"Well Maxie wrote me a note giving me the address to Federico's loft so I don't know if that was a hint that she wants me to go meet her."

"Well then I'll try to be quick, I'm getting into a cab I'll be at the hotel shortly."

"I guess I'll see you then."

--

Meanwhile across town Maxie was lounging on one of the many plush couches in Federico's loft while he looked over at her.

"Maxie love you are positively glowing this evening, something happened on your date did it not."

"It wasn't a date," Maxie said all too fast almost reflexively.

"Your quick to say that, something must of happened...well first things first did he love my brilliant creation."

Maxie nodded.

"He did, he said that I looked striking...anyway you are changing the subject, making it all about you when clearly it's all about me."

He nodded.

"Fine then May the muse speak."

"Ok so I met him in front of the theater as planed and god Freddy I was floored to say the least, I mean there he was all dolled up in a designer suit."

"What designer if I may ask."

Maxie looked at him.

"Does it matter?"

He rolled his eyes after all he was an up and coming designer and he wanted to be in the know. Maxie informed him and he was impressed.

"So then what."

"We made some small talk, went to the theater, at intermission I caught him singing under his breath and oh my goodness Freddy his voice, swoon."

"So what happened AFTER the show?"

"Well, we went out for drinks and we ran into this dippy blonde and her Abercrombie model boyfriend who apparently the blonde and my friend knew each other."

"You were jealous my love."

"Not really, well ok so maybe a bit...then we went back to the hotel and we kissed I mean really kissed."

"And now."

"I don't know what to say, what to do Freddy, I mean I asked him to the launch party as my escort and was going to invite him to spend the day with me today and..."

"If you want call him, we can work on my creation another day."

"No, my launch gown is first priority, besides I left him your address in hopes that he meets with us."

Freddy nodded.

"So anyway it's like I want to be with him but yet at the same time I'm afraid I mean my track record with boyfriend's kind of sucks. I don' want to loose Spinelli or to destroy our friendship."

Freddy nodded and let her vent.

--

"Damian its Blair and I brought presents."

Opening the door he saw the Upper East Side princess wielding a brown paper bag.

"Oooh more cool threads."

"Nope," she said handing the bag to him watching as he pulled out an orange soda and bag of barbeque chips.

"Blair you positively rock."

She gave him an 'I know' look before flopping down on a small couch in the center of the suite.

"Come, spill Spinelli."

He took a seat in the chair across from her and opened the chips. Putting a chip to his lip he smiled.

"Maxie invited me to the Crimson launch."

"That's amazing, now you so need to go shopping for it with me I mean you can't wear your theater suit to a gala..."

He nodded.

"And she kissed me."

"She kissed you."

"And I kissed back and I really and truly think she thinks of the Jackal as more then some goofy friend. Here's further proof to this."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the note written on hotel note paper in her girlish scrawl.

"She wanted to spend the day with you...sweet."

"I know, I don't know what to do though Blair I mean do I show up on her runway Romeo's doorstep."

"Um, yea she did give you his address in the letter that is so an invitation."

"So you think the Maximista likes the Jackal."

Blair smiled; she had read Gossip Girl that morning and talked to Serena that evening and though not witnessing things for herself nodded.

"I'll even take you to the loft; well let you share my cab."

"Let me grab my things."

--

Soon after Maxie was getting out of her cloths not caring that she had an audience after all Freddy was the professional and was gay.

"Ok," he said, "let me pin you right here and..."

The sound of the buzzer indicating that there was a visitor took him out of his eagerness.

"Who is it?"

"DamianSpinelli." He said so fast that it blended together as one word.

"Come on up."

Taking his finger off the call box he bounced up and down clapping glad that he was finally going to meet the allusive Spinelli.

A few minutes later he entered the loft looking at the man he once thought as his competition as well as his fair one who was looking amazing in the red dress being designed for just her. He remembered the last time he saw her dressed all in red, she had been her sneaky self trying on the dress being used for the cover shoot. He recently was told to harvest the day by Diane Miller and it all gone awry with him accidentally copping a feel of one of her tender breasts. She however didn't freak thinking instead that he was wiping a stain off the dress.

"Red is defiantly your color Maxie."

"Thank you...Damian, this is Freddy, Freddy Damian."

He felt weak in the knees, her calling him Damian like that made him feel even more of a man and less of a joke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Damian," he said kissing his hand before pulling back placing his hand to his forehead, "oh my goodness...brainstorm...you just have to let me design you your suit for the occasion."

"You have to say yes...I mean can't you picture it both of us entering the party arm and arm in Freddy's originals."

"Come on Damian what do you say."

Looking from his potential girlfriend to the designer he cracked a half smile.

"Yes, alright."

Freddy clapped again hold on a second; let me get my tape measure so I can get my measurements.

Spinelli nodded as Maxie looked at him.

"You could have done with a different pair of shorts but otherwise you look nice."

He looked over at her still in her dress as she reached over and petted his soft gelled back hair. He was about to complement her when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"So how is Federico?"

"I can't believe I was ever jealous of the guy..."

Maxie rolled her eyes knowing immediately that he was chatting with Blair.

"So anyway I talked to my mom and I talked her into letting you where one of the suits from her men's collection to the party."

"Actually Federico is designing me something."

"Ooh look at Mr. Big Stuff getting two up in coming designers to make him his suit for a huge party."

Spinelli chuckled.

"So anyway want to join me for brunch tomorrow at the Country Club."

He looked at Maxie who had since changed back into a green and white skirt and green blouse looking amazing as always.

"I'm sorry to decline once more but I have plans with Maxie."

Maxie's face lit up.

"Well then Spin I'll hopefully see you around before the party."

"I sure hope so."

Hanging up Blair felt genuinely happy that the young man was getting the girl yet at the same time she was jealous, she wanted the quirky hacker turned hottie all to herself and wondered if she should go into bitch mode to get her man or let the chips lie where they may.

"You said you had plans with me."

"You owe me a day in Central Park."

Maxie smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"It's a date."

Federico returned with his tape measure humming a happy tune and he set to work getting Spinelli's measurements as Maxie smiled watching on.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so I didn't think I'd update while I am on my trip but I am...I'll TRY to update again soon...Ideas always loved_


	9. Crazy Sunday

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_So last night was just a typical Saturday night in the city right...WRONG. Sure there were the A-list parties and all but that's not what has me buzzing. It seems **M **and our new favorite it boy...you know him as the **Jackal** exited **Freddy's** loft late in the evening hand and hand, and was that a designer Original sport coat our boy was wearing...classy... **B** lurking around **Freddy's** loft before heading to **S's**..think our girl is jealous...Finally **C** outside of Starbucks sipping a latte hovering over a laptop...channeling your inner cyber assassin **C**...Something tells me a storm is coming so stock up on umbrellas now..._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Getting up Maxie let the fun of the past night take hold...

_...Federico had thought it would be fun for Spinelli to model his entire fall men's line for Maxie. Spinelli was a bit nervous about this as he'd never been the center of attention and yet according to Federico the camera 'loved' him._

_"I think maybe being a PI wasn't your true calling." Federico said._

_Cocking his head to the side Spinelli smiled._

_"Damian Spinelli...model...nah doesn't have quite the ring that Jackal PI has."_

_"Well the least you can do then darling is take some things back with you...be my PERSONAL model."_

_Federico pointed to a few things and he nodded._

--

Making her way now into the common area of the suite a sweet smell filled the are. A blend of his new cologne and pancake batter. Looking across the room she spotted him in a pair of kaki shorts and a light colored polo looking preppy and adorable.

"Morning Maxie, I thought seeing as its Sunday I ordered in brunch for you and the fashionista and..."

"Kate left."

He looked at her confused.

"She had something to deal with in Port Charles, It's most likely Sonny drama but, well, I mean I know I promised I wouldn't rag on Lulu but I hope she's off to fire her for making out with Johnny when she should be..."

"Working...yea probably."

"Wow, you finally took her off that pedestal."

"You're the only blonde one I keep there now."

Maxie melted a bit at those words as she picked at her room service feast.

"So, I'm sure that since the cats away the mouse is working double."

"On the contrary, this mouse is so ready to play, so still up for Central Park."

"Anything you wish my lady."

Maxie smiled looking down at her white terry cloth bathrobe and mentally picking out what to wear.

--

Meanwhile Blair and Serena were in Serena's room eating bagels and watching TCM.

"So, should I be worrying about the demon seed?"

"Chuck stays at his penthouse no worries."

Blair sighed.

"Apparently still worried."

"I think I created a monster S."

"Damian."

"Damian, I mean I feel like the person in one of those romantic comedies who makes a bet to turn and outsider into the prom king."

"And who falls in love with them."

"Its crazy right I mean I don't know him yet his contrast to Nate and Chuck...especially Chuck is majorly appealing."

"Yet you helped him with Maxie."

"I know, and now I don't want to break them up I mean I'm happy for the guy I just..."

"Wish he fell for you in the process."

Blair smiled an innocent smile nodding to her best friend.

--

Chuck Bass was sitting in his penthouse when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Nate."

"So, does this mean we are on speaking terms again?"

"We will be if you open up."

Chuck opened the door letting his former friend in. upon seeing Chuck's laptop Nate rolled his eyes.

"Since when did grades matter to you?"

"They don't, I was researching Kate Howard and her lovely assistants."

"And..."

"And I still can't see what this Maxie girl and Blair see in that geek."

"Damian was a cool guy."

"Don't tell me you're in love with him too."

"You know I don't play for that team Bass."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Nathaniel I have a plan."

"Do I dare ask?"

"I'm going to be the best Maxie Jones has ever had."

"But wouldn't that lead Damian to Blair."

"Not if you got her first."

"I'm with Serena now."

"Wouldn't be the first time you friend hopped."

"No, I'm not going to be a pawn in your latest scheme."

And with that Nate left.

--

After brunch Maxie changed into a light floral printed sundress and made her way into the lobby where Spinelli was waiting.

Soon they arrived in the park where Maxie was impressed as he had a carriage waiting for her. As they began their romantic ride Maxie looked over at him.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what."

"This, just when I think you can't be anymore perfect."

"You think I'm perfect."

She smiled and nodded.

"I do, well except for your career. I mean you didn't say gee I think I want to work for the mob when I grow up Granny."

He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well then tell me what you wanted to be. I mean I told you my fashion dreams and you helped me pursue them."

"I did didn't I."

"Yep, now you owe me."

"I wanted to write."

"Write."

"To be a journalist, novelist, something. Hmmm do you think when we get back I should apply for a job at the Herald...get that Clark Kent/ Superman thing going for me."

Maxie smiled and nodded.

"Now if only Lois Lane was a kick ass fashionista you'd be all set."

"Who NEEDS Lois Lane when you have a kick ass fashionista."

She chuckled as she watched him run his hands through his hair while she got a better look at his eyes which were flecked with emerald.

--

Blair had left Serena's and headed to the park hoping fresh air and an iced latte would calm her. In seeing a passing carriage she looked to his occupants and upon seeing that it was Maxie and Spinelli she quickly made a b-line toward a department store. After all retail therapy was the best medicine and besides she needed a new pair of red heels anyways.

--

They were talking and laughing when their eyes met and their lips locked into a lingering kiss that was full of a deep passion. As they kiss Maxie tensed up on the inside. She was freaking out. She knew she couldn't do this, fall for Spinelli. Sure she had already fell but the thought of pursuing something on a romantic level scared her. All her previous relationships blew up in her face and she knew Spinelli deserved better. Besides she loved their friendship and didn't want to run-in it down the road.

Pulling back tears began to flood her blue-grey eyes as she stopped the carriage and got out.

"Maximista."

"Spinelli I can't"

She ran leaving him to doubt his romantic prowess once more.

Little did they know Chuck was watching the whole scene?

"This will be easier then I thought." He thought to himself grinning.

--

TBC

Thanks to KatDVS (my partner in crime) this chapter is for you...ideas loved (I have a few but I always treasure opinions)


	10. Kindred

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_I know it's a Sunday but that doesn't mean I'm taken a break..._

_**Spotted:**_

_**M** leaving with tears in her eyes and the **Jackal **with a saddened expression...I thought you needed to be together to break up...**C **looking on with a grin on his face...**V** and **D **leaving the confines of the other side of town (it's about time we heard from them huh)..._

_I guess this isn't a lazy Sunday after all._

_Keeping eyes and ears open..._

_You know you love me_

_XoXo Gossip Girl_

"This will be easier then I thought." He thought to himself grinning as he spotted the blonde coming his way.

Maxie had been blinking toying to see through her tears as mixed thoughts sifted through her head. Why was she doing this, kissing then running from Spinelli like this, she was falling for him right? He was her best friend, her rock, she wondered if it was because she wasn't over the loss of Coop or that Georgie loved him that was causing her to push back. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person coming towards her and suddenly crashed into them.

Looking over at the body she ran into, dark hair, and dark eyes, looking like some actor or model better suited for Hollywood then the city.

Chuck thought...this was his moment and turned on his charms.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz."

As he looked into her tear stained blue eyes he realized she was prettier up close.

"It's ok," Maxie said blinking to see him better, "I'm fine."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief with a C embroidered on it.

"Here."

"Thank You..."

Chuck realized that Maxie wanted to know who he was.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

She smiled knowing him by name though not by reputation.

"Well then thank you Mr. Bass."

He made a face.

"Mr. Bass is my father please call me Chuck."

"Well then Chuck thanks...oh where are my manners..."

She put out her hand.

"I'm Maxie Jones."

As she said this her saddened face curled into a smile, sure this was part of her destructive tendencies kicking in but she didn't mind, Chuck Bass was handsome, charming and connected.

--

Meanwhile across town Spinelli was finishing off the carriage ride taking in the fresh air well as fresh as air in NYC could be and thinking things over. It was in these moments of solitude that he was seriously contemplating taking Federico up on the modeling offer in hopes that Maxie upon seeing him grace the cover of Vogue or some other magazine would make her fall for him. Or maybe he would just move on...preferably to a brunette. He thought Blair was nice and wondered if she had a date to the Crimson launch since he figured his date with Maxie was off. Paying the driver once the carriage came to a stop he decided that he was in much need for nectar of the gods better known as orange soda and found a small diner.

So it wasn't Kelly's by a long shot so when he went to place his order of Orange Soda and Barbeque chips he was looked at rather strangely.

"I'm sorry," the man said, "we don't have chips but we have fries."

"Then an order of Cheese fries."

The man nodded and handed Spinelli his orange soda.

"Thanks," Spinelli said making his way to a table.

A few moments later the door to the practically empty diner opened and Spinelli watched as a young women about Blair's age who though also a brunette was style wise the complete opposite of both Blair and Maxie. She was not a budding fashionista wearing the latest designers and dropping their names every chance they got, no...she was pretty simplistically dressed in her cut off jeans and layered top. Eyeing him she made her way to the counter.

"See I told you it was a good idea to put Orange Soda on tap Rog."

"I admit I was shocked when someone else ordered it."

The man handed Vanessa her Orange Soda along with his fries to deliver to Spinelli. Vanessa smiled and made her way to his table.

"Here ya go," Vanessa said.

He looked up at the brunette and smiled thanking her for delivering his food.

"So is this seat taken?"

He blinked.

"Um...no...But I thought you were the waitress."

She laughed.

"Nah...Rog just likes to order me around since I come in here enough."

Spinelli nodded and motioned to the seat.

Vanessa smiled.

"So," she said breaking the ice, "I see you like Orange Soda huh."

Spinelli nodded.

"Who needs to drown your sorrows in booze when you have this?"

Vanessa laughed.

"Let me guess, girlfriend trouble."

"If you can call the Maximista the Jackal's girlfriend."

"Crushed by the crush I know what that is like," she paused realizing that this newfound kindred spirit and she didn't even know each other's names, "I'm Vanessa by the way."

"Damian, but I mean I don't normally GO by that."

"Then what do you go by."

"Spinelli which is my last name, or the Jackal."

"Mind if I call you Spin."

He shook his head and smiled.

"So tell me all about this 'Maximista' and what she did or didn't do."

"It's not important."

"It's not."

He shook his head.

"No it's not, so what are your plans on Friday."

Vanessa bit her lip wondering if he was asking her out. By then the door had opened and Dan Humphrey was standing behind Spinelli watching the scene.

"Nothing at the moment what do you have in mind."

--

Maxie seemed to be letting all her troubles melt away in Chuck's presence. He was the perfect gentleman though she didn't know this was all an act at the time. They walked the length of the park.

"I see your not crying anymore."

"No but I'm sure I'm all puffy."

"Puffy no, you look beautiful."

Maxie blushed.

"So, your Kate Howard's assistant huh."

"How do you..."

"Word travels in this town."

She looked at him.

"Seriously my step sis and you share a mutual friend."

Maxie could only guess that this friend was Spinelli and the girl was the perky blonde they ran into after the play the other evening.

Maxie just nodded.

"Anyway why do you bring up Crimson, ohh let me guess you're a model..."

He shook his head; though he had done some modeling he was not a professional and did not want a handout by any means.

"I was just wondering if you were going to the party on Friday."

"Hello I'm like planning the whole thing, Kate's assistant remember."

Chuck nodded wondering if this was a good time to ask her to be his date.

"What do you say I buy you an ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream now that's a subject changer."

"What it's hot out here."

Maxie smiled and accepted his offer.

--

Spinelli smiled at Vanessa.

"Well as you may or may not know, I the Jackal am on the VIP list for the Crimson Launch party and well I was wondering..."

"Vanessa isn't interested in fashion," a male voice spoke from behind Spinelli.

"Who says I'm not into fashion."

The owner of the voice, a young man why was also about seventeen or eighteen came over to the empty chair between Spinelli and Vanessa and took a seat without being asked to join.

"I have known you for how many years..."

"Fine so I'm not into fashion but Dan what else do we have planed, I mean how many times can we sit at one of our apartments eating sushi watching foreign cinema."

"I thought you liked that."

"I do but that's not the point."

"I'll leave you two to your lovers quarrel," Spinelli said about to get up.

"You will do no such thing," Vanessa said looking between the two men.

"Dan this is Spin, Spin this is Dan."

"I'm sorry I was rude."

"I'm used to it."

"So, how do you know Vanessa?"

"Well the Jackal met his kindred spirit when she was playing waitress and delivered my fries which no offence aren't a viable substitute for Barbeque Chips."

Dan laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm a freak don't you...because I'm not a freak."

"It's ok if you are..I'm a bit of a freak myself."

Spinelli looked at Vanessa.

"He is," she said, "I am too...I mean your obviously not from around here but if your not a part of the elite crowd you're a freak."

--

The heat of the afternoon caused ice-cream to melt on Maxie's designer dress causing Chuck to insist that she head up to his penthouse so that he could send out her cloths to be cleaned.

"It's Sunday," she had said, "the cleaners aren't open."

"I have connections," he replied.

Back in Port Charles being connected meant involvement in mob but she knew this wasn't the case and so she was now sitting on the couch of Chuck's penthouse dressed in a fluffy white robe indulging her on champagne while watching some old movie on his flat screen as he was treating her like a queen.

"I know I said I was connected," he said, "but who knows when your cloths will be done."

"It's ok, I'm in no rush."

He smiled.

"So, tell me more about yourself."

Maxie laughed.

"What do you want to know about, how my parents abandoned me, how my sister and best friend was brutally murdered or how I can never catch a break at love?"

"How about the last one."

Maxie nodded.

"Ok, so first there was Kyle..."

She went on to tell Chuck about her whole romantic history which was truly fascinating.

"So now you know why I was crying earlier. I think I'm in love with Spinelli but between the fact that my late sister loved him and my track record of destruction I don't want to kill my friendship, though after today I think it may be too late."

"Your not alone in destructive behaviors," he said letting Maxie look at him intrigued.

--

Spinelli was enjoying the company of his two newfound friends who were a refreshing contrast between Kate, Maxie, and Blair.

"I mean why go to something as pretentious as a magazine launch anyway Spin, I mean the three of us could I don't know go bowling or something Friday."

"Bowling Dan...Really."

"Please don't tell me that you have a thing about borrowed shoes."

"No, it's just that I think dressing up and going to this thing could be kind of fun."

"Ok who are you and what have you done to my friend."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, come on if you were dating Serena still you would already have a tux put on layaway."

Spinelli was impressed that this outsider had once dated the beautiful blonde one Serena VanDerWoodson.

"Fine," Dan said, "I'll go to the magazine thing."

Spinelli smiled scribbling their names and cell numbers on a napkin so that he could add them to the list at the door for the gala.

--

Chuck decided that since Maxie was being open and honest he would be too and he told her about his skirt chasing jerkish tendencies and how he thought he had the real thing but was too scared to commit and blew it.

"I mean I should have told her I loved her and not fell for the next thing I saw in a skirt right."

"Well what about now."

"Well I think she has moved on...in fact I think she may be having feelings for your good friend."

"I knew it, Blair likes Spinelli and I mean it's obvious he likes her too."

"But I thought you said he liked you."

"Yes, no, I don't know...anyway where are your people because I should really get going and I mean your still in high school so it is a school night for you."

He smiled his devilish smile at the older woman on his couch.

"Let me check."

Leaving the room Maxie picked up her cell to check in with Kate and silently cursed seeing that her battery was dead.

--

Entering the suite Spinelli listened to the silence. He figured that Kate was still in Port Charles reprimanding Lulu or hooking up with Sonny or Jax if not that and that Maxie was in the office working late avoiding him at all costs.

Heading into his room he contemplated it all meticulously planning his next move. Wondering if he should stay the dorky outsider or try that much harder to push his way into Maxie's world.

--

Maxie say Chucks face and frowned.

"What did they say?"

"They said your cloths will be delivered first thing in the morning."

"Oh."

"It's ok, you can spend the night."

"Wow that was fast."

"I mean if the first assistant to Kate Howard wants to ride back to her hotel in a bathrobe by all means do it."

"Fine, I'll stay but no funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Chuck said leading her into his bedroom watching her lie on his beg as he grabbed a pair of his pajamas heading into the bathroom before emerging a few moments later lying besides her.

"NO funny business," she murmured once more before nodding off to sleep.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so another chapter done and another block made LOL I do have one definite plot point to make before the launch so if you want to hear it and or bounce off ideas feel free to PM me._


	11. Something Unexpected

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_It was a crazy weekend wasn't it Upper East Siders...especially for our new guys...It seems **M** entered **C's** penthouse and hasn't returned out yet...we all know **C's** reputation and have heard rumors about **M **so...does the island have a new 'it' couple...well if **B** or the **Jackal** have any say then no...and speaking of that Ace of Cyberspace it seems our boy was spotted chatting with **V** and **D** late Sunday afternoon before returning to his cozy suite at the Plaza...is he over **M** or just numbed..._

_The drama seems to get better and better and the launch isn't until Friday..._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Rolling over in bed Maxie took in her surroundings quickly realizing that this wasn't the suite at the Plaza but some strange room. Looking down at the white terry cloth robe she was clad in and taking in the strong masculine cologne in the air she stiffened up wondering if she got drunk and did the unthinkable. It was one thing to flake and leave Spinelli in tears but it was another to turn around and numb her feelings for her friend by screwing the first guy she met...Chuck she believed his name was. Looking over on the nightstand she noticed a folded up piece of paper on the nightstand. Picking up she unfolded it to see a note.

_Maxie-_

_Don't worry nothing happened well intently between the two of us last night though don't think I didn't want to. However by sleeping with you we would both be giving into our self fulfilling prophesies of screwing up and we couldn't have that. Anyway when you read this I most likely would be gone so well, your cloths are lying in a garment bag in the front closet don't worry about paying me for the cleaning. Also feel free to order breakfast on my tab. In case our paths don't cross again till the launch good luck and save a dance for me._

_--C.B._

Maxie smiled thinking that at least he was a gentleman causing her to be less freaked out about being in the strange room and decided to take him up on his offer and called down to room service as she flopped down on his comfy bed.

-

Entering the common area he hoped to see her, to talk about the day before, to apologize for whatever it was he did to make tears well up in her beautiful blue eyes and move on from it. Instead he saw Kate frantically shuffling through files on the small desk in the corner.

"Greetings fashionista, Miss Howard...Kate."

Looking up from her work she smiled at Spinelli.

"Good morning Mr. Spinelli."

"Have you seen Maxie this fine morning?"

"No I haven't but speaking of Maxie how was it last night."

"Last night meaning."

"Sorry not Last night I meant Friday."

Spinelli sighed thinking of the wonderful time they had at the play.

"It was like something out of a dream...then on Saturday I somehow managed to make my way to Federico's loft and he actually told me that I could easily be a model...me the Jackal."

Kate smiled.

"Why do you sell yourself short, you're an attractive young man Mr. Spinelli."

He blushed a bit.

"So I take it you and my assistant is an item now."

"Not exactly...you see we were engaged in a romantic carriage ride yesterday afternoon and after we kissed something turned in her and she ran in tears. I fear that the Jackal may have said or done something to hurt the Maximista and I don't know what."

Kate just nodded knowing that there was more to what he was saying and she began to shuffle papers once more.

"Mr. Spinelli," she said as he looked over, "could you order up some room service I think it's going to be a long morning."

He nodded knowing the fashionista breakfast order by heart and made his way to the phone.

--

After finishing up her breakfast bought on Chuck's tab Maxie debated between two sinarios. Should she shower in Chuck's bathroom and then head to the office in her newly pressed cloths from the previous day or should she change and then head back to the suite before heading to the office. She ultimately decided on a mix of the two as she didn't want to put on her clean cloths while dirty and at the same time didn't want to be an outfit repeater so she hopped into his shower contemplating her next moves wondering if she should be open and honest with her friend and potential boyfriend or act like Chuck Bass didn't happen.

After drying herself off she slipped on her cloths and pulled her hair back into a wet ponytail with a rubber band that was lying in her purse and scribbled down a note telling Chuck thanks before slipping on her shoes and heading out.

As she made her way down the steps she got a text from an unfamiliar number.

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE—C**

Maxie looked at the message and smiled as she texted him back thanking him. She then haled a cab and made her way back to the plaza.

-

Meanwhile back in the suite breakfast had arrived and Kate set aside her work to join Spinelli thanking him once more for ordering the food.

"You seem a bit more flustered then usual," He said to her.

"That would be because I just lost an assistant."

"Lulu."

Kate nodded.

"Apparently she thought while I was away she could work at her own convenience not caring that on top of deadlines we have our big launch on Friday. And now Maxie has gone awal and I don't know what to do, I mean it's too late to hire someone and get them broken in and..."

"The Jackal will do it."

"Excuse me."

"Be your second assistant, well for the time being at least."

Kate looked at him.

"But you don't know the first thing about fashion plus I can not picture you consulting with clients I mean I barely understand you and."

"Relax," he said bringing his voice to a calmer less hyper more normal tone, "I am a quick study, whatever I can't pick up from you I can pick up from the net, and as for forming a rapport with investors, clients, models I think that my latest alter ego Damian Spinelli editorial assistant will be able to handle it."

Kate smiled thinking that this kid held so many layers. She then looked over to him who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Ok but you're going to have to."

He looked down at his cloths.

"Cloths...right."

He left the room and started to change when his cell buzzed.

"Damian Spinelli how can I help you."

"What no Jackal PI anymore." Blair said on the other end of the line causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Not today no, so to what do I owe the pleasure of your call."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me and Serena outside Constance during our free period."

"Me join you," he said voice cracking a bit.

"Sure, I mean who wouldn't want a cool older man hanging with them."

"I wish I could but I got plans."

"With Maxie."

"Actually I..." the sound of a bell echoed in the background.

"Sorry I got to go; I'll call you after school then."

"Sure."

Blair hung up and he finished getting dressed. Soon he sashayed back into the other room in a pair of dress pants, a white button up dress shirt and the jacket that Federico gave him.

"So Miss Howard how do I look."

Kate smiled.

"Like the second assistant to the editor and chief of Crimson Magazine."

He gave her a smile that she was sure could break allot of hearts if given the opportunity and headed out of the suite.

--

"Spinelli are you here, we need to talk," Maxie said entering the suite, "Spinelli SPINELLI."

After calling for a good three minutes she figured he was lurking at the local starbucks that was if he was still in the city and not back in Port Charles after her freak-out. She was going to tell him WHY she flaked but since he was MIA she thought it was a sign. Changing into a fresh outfit and fixing her hair she mentally prepared a speech of what to say to Kate upon arriving at the hospital. Thinking that with her luck Kate would have already called Lulu to of come to town to take over as first assistant.

--

Arriving at the hospital he was overwhelmed. Sure he's lurked in the Port Charles office numerous times but this was New York City the hub of the fashion would. A few people approached them and Kate just smiled and introduced 'Damian' as her new assistant. Following behind her clipboard in hand he began to take rigorous notes about last minute launch details when Kate stopped him.

"So, who are you planning to wear on Friday?"

"Well Federico is insisting I wear one of his designs but Blair kind of wants me to showcase something of Eleanor's.'

"Hmmm the editors assistant in an Eleanor Waldorf design that could be good press."

He nodded as Maxie entered the office taking in the scene and the way Spinelli was once again cleaned up.

"What are you doing here?"

Kate looked at the two of them and left them alone and Spinelli slipped into a chair situated by a small desk across the room from where Maxie was sitting.

"Lulu was fired and so I volunteered to take over as second assistant at least until the launch party."

"But why."

He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I thought that being an editorial assistant could help me get my foot in the door in the literary world."

"And Jackal PI what about that."

"I never wanted to be a Private Investigator."

"You didn't."

"No, I think a part of me got my license so that I could avenge Georgie's death and break away from the criminal world like she wanted."

"Well I think Georgie would be happy to see you pushing even further out of a dangerous lifestyle."

He grinned melting her.

"You think."

Maxie nodded taking a deep breath it was now or never.

"Spinelli I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"For yesterday, for flaking, it's just..."

Spinelli looked at her and knew he could finish her thought.

"...Complicated."

Maxie nodded.

"Anyway I ran from you and into someone and well we..."

"Hooked up," Spinelli said with defeat in his voice.

"God know, we talked...allot then he bought me ice-cream which spilled all over my cloths and he insisted me going back to his place so that he could send my cloths to a cleaner..."

"Then you hooked up," he thought to himself.

"Anyway he's a real nice guy and I was wondering if we were still on for the launch cause."

"You want to ask him out."

"Yes, no, I mean I don't LIKE like Chuck Bass or anything."

The name made Spinelli's blood curdle, Chuck Bass, the man who broke the Beautiful Blair's heart with his sleazy tendencies was now pursuing his fair Maximista.

"It's not like we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend or anything so you are not obligated to be my escort."

_Though I wish you were on my arm._

"And I've met this Chuck Bass character and he's most unworthy, he's like taking all the bad qualities of Logan and Johnny and magnifying them."

Maxie smiled.

"Oh my god your jealous Spinelli."

"I am not jealous I'm just looking out for you."

"And your such a great friend like that," she said placing an arm around him.

_And it scares me wanting to be more._

Kate at that moment peaked her head into office causing her assistants to break from their moment.

"Coming," they said in unison getting back to work.

--

**TBC**

_I kind of made myself a mini timeline finally for this as well as got an idea for a sequel depending on how popular this is..._

_Much love to KatDVS who keeps helping me out of my plot holes..._


	12. Silly Game We Play

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_So the big question I bet that's on everyone's minds is who is this new guy making his way about town these past 48 hours blackberry in hand designer shades on his face and a sleekFederico Cabireo jacket draped over his shoulders...well my friends that would be our **Jackal**...yea I know shocking. It seems like the sociality inept hacker that came into our lives just a short week ago is really fitting into the glamorous fashion would, I just hope it doesn't go to his pretty little head...**M** conflicted over **C** and the **Jackal** however is that a glint of green in her pretty blue eyes over her good friends buzz...then there is **B** still single for the gala and still crushing on our boy...will she make a move...will he choose her over **M**..._

_They say love is a battlefield and I do believe we could possibly have a war on our hands if we aren't careful..._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

Wednesday morning Spinelli or should we say 'Damian' breezed into the magazines New your office and made his way to the desk that was now his and placed his laptop on the table typing away.

"What are you doing," Maxie asked.

"Kate asked me to flesh out the kinks on the magazines web zine, then she wanted to talk to me about last minute party details, I figure she wants me to call the caterer, make sure the napkins get printed, mundane tasks at best, I mean you Maximista are the go to girl with all the fashion related requests."

"I don't know, the buzz about the new face of Crimson is pretty good."

"You're lying."

Maxie shook her head and placed a copy of the Times in which the cover had pictured a paparazzi shot of him on the steps of the Met (where the gala was to be held) with the headline WHO'S THAT GUY and a story about the mystique of this beautiful stranger.

He blushed.

"I'm sure your liking the attention."

"The Jackal is kind of overwhelmed."

Maxie grinned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I miss you calling yourself the Jackal."

He smiled back at her.

"Well then I guess the Jackal needs to try harder to appease the Maximista."

She smiled as she reached over to his collar and began to fiddle with it. He felt warm and fuzzy as her hand played with his article of clothing before it reached over to pull a stray piece of hair off his face. Although he was this new and improved guy he was grateful that he still had the Maximista to fix him up every now and then.

Maxie looked over to him, his blue-green eyes sparkling under the thin wire framed glasses he was wearing making him look even hotter. She so wanted to kiss him at that moment but she was trying to stay emotionally detached to keep their friendship in tact however his new fashionable look and confidence boost was making it harder and harder. The vibration of her cell phone in her pocked helped her to breathe easily as she muttered, 'saved by the bell.'

Spinelli gave her a deer in the headlights kind of look as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello, oh hey Freddy...I think I can come let me check..."

Maxie looked over at Spinelli.

"I'll cover for you."

Maxie smiled.

"Yea I can come...Damian no he's busy...well someone has to cover for me...yea I'll tell you all about it...ok see you in a few."

Maxie hung up the phone and gave her friend a hug.

"You rock Spinelli."

He grinned.

"You know you love me," he muttered under his breath as he flipped back to his computer screen getting back to work.

--

Moments after Maxie vacated the office Kate entered smiling at her new second assistant.

"So, Spinelli how is the website coming."

Pointing to his computer he grinned.

"See for yourself."

Kate made her way next to him and looked over to the monitor smiling at his progress. Though he only recently gotten the assistant gig the website had been his pet project for the fashionista since shortly after Maxie and Lulu got hired. Kate back then told him that IF he was going to hang around distracting her assistants then he should at least be doing something pro active for the magazine while at it.

"Brilliantly done."

He grinned.

"It's all set and fully operational all I have to do is type in a few codes and it will be online."

Kate nodded mentally checking web site off her to do before the launch list.

"So are you still planning to wear one of Eleanor's designs?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't gotten around to talking to Blair about it though when I told her I was initially planning on wearing Federico's designs she was much displeased."

"Well it just so happens that I need to ask Eleanor a few questions for the feature in issue two which I think we should do a tease of the interview online."

He nodded.

"Anyway back to Eleanor I set up a meeting for you to interview her and talk about setting you up for the party."

"But you know I lack people skills."

"You've been doing fine these past two days."

"Yes but caterers and printers are one thing, designers, models, celebrities, I mean it's hard enough holding a cohesive conversation with the Maximista on most days."

Kate smiled.

"Just don't think about it."

Spinelli nodded taking in Kate's wise words.

"So when is the meeting?"

"Later this afternoon, which gives you plenty of time to change the font on the main page and double check the guest list."

Spinelli nodded as Kate left.

--

Maxie entered Federico's loft to see him hovering over his dressmakers' dummy his eyes slowly shifting to a sketch propped up on an easel.

"Ahh my muse has arrived."

Maxie faked a smile and made her way to him greeting him with a kiss on his cheek.

"The vibe in the room is seriously not right, something is wrong."

Maxie sighed as she slumped down on the red plush couch sitting in the corner of the room.

"It's complicated."

"Let me guess, it has to do with that little hottie you brought in her on Saturday."

Maxie made a face and rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call Spinelli a little hottie."

"Why, he is."

Maxie sighed.

"I mean I know he is but it's just hearing it come from you...kind of weird."

Federico nodded.

"So is the depressing mood brought on by him?"

Maxie nodded.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I mean I like him like really relay like him."

"So where lies the problem I mean from my observations it's clear he is into you."

"I know it's just well. the only two serious relationships I have had ended in my boyfriends deaths."

"And your afraid things come in threes."

"Partly, another part wonders if it's a good idea to fall for a guy my dead sister liked, and plus with my track record of mess ups a relationship is like the kiss of death for our friendship and this doesn't even take into the account of..."

"Of what."

"I met someone well rather crashed into him while flaking after an intimate moment with Spin."

Federico nodded.

"I mean he was the perfect gentleman, he listened to me as we walked along the park, and he bought me ice-cream, sent my cloths to the drycleaners when in became smeared with chocolate, let me sleep over so that I didn't have to get into a cab in a robe..."

"You didn't."

"Sex, no sex would have been both of us getting into a destructive tendency which would have been bad. I mean he's the total opposite of Spinelli he's a screw up like me, plus the status of his name doesn't hurt."

"And the name would be..."

"Chuck Bass, anyway so Spinelli finds out and totally freaks saying that Chuck is bad news when he was a total gentleman to me."

"But you said yourself he told you he was a screw up."

"He said that but he also said he wanted to change."

"So you're conflicted."

Maxie nodded.

"I mean I told Spin I'd go to the launch with him but now I'm having second thoughts."

"All I can say is go with your gut," smiling he motioned to the dress, "now would you do me the honor of trying my masterpiece on so that I can make sure it's perfection."

Maxie lit up and got ready to try the gown on.

--

As he closed his laptop and shuffled the invoices that were laying on his desk into a neat pile the sound of the office door opened. He hoped that it was Maxie coming back from her dress fitting wanting to take him out to lunch, not like he could go or anything he just wanted the offer, instead he looked over at a familiar looking brunette and smiled.

"Greetings kindred spirit to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence."

Vanessa pulled out a chair and locked eyes with him.

"I know who you really are."

"Is that some kind of code?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"Do the names Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos ring any bells?"

Chills ran up his spine. Was she an enemy of Stone Cold here to put a hit out on him just as his life was falling into place? Biting his lip and placing his glasses case in his messenger bag nodded.

"Don't worry I'm not here to put out a hit."

"Thought never crossed the Jackal's mind," he squeaked.

"I'm their accountant's niece."

"The Bernificant one."

"If you refer to Bernie Abrams yea he's my uncle."

"So is that why you dropped by, just to tell me that piece of info."

She shook her head.

"Nope, I just thought you'd be interested to know that our connection deepens."

He nodded.

"I need help Spin, I mean I want to go to the launch party and all, you know something different and all but then I realized I have nothing to wear."

"And you want to enlist the Jackal as your shopping buddy."

"I was hoping I could raid the closet, that was why I name dropped seeing as how Miss Howard and Sonny are you know...dating and all."

He sighed.

"I wish I could help you but I kind of have plans."

"With Maxie."

"Actually with Eleanor Waldorf, you know you should come, maybe she can set you up with something fabulous to wear."

"Did you just say fabulous Spin?"

He shrugged giving her that patient adorable look of his.

"I guess the fashion world is rubbing off on me."

He grinned causing her to giggle.

"Well thanks but no thanks, me asking Blair's mother for a gown, I'm sure I can find something at the local thrift shop, I mean vintage is making a comeback."

Spinelli simply smiled and took her hand.

"I'll walk you out."

Vanessa smiled and followed him out the door.

--

Maxie emerged from behind the curtain in an elegant strapless red gown that clung to her body like a glove accentuating all her curves.

"Did I just die and go to heaven," a smooth voice said from behind her, "because I see an angel."

Maxie turned on her bare feat and locked eyes with Chuck.

"Do you say that to all the girls."

"Only the pretty ones."

Maxie blushed wondering why his playboy charms weren't turning her off.

'So Chuck what are you doing here."

"Freddy is doing my suit for the launch."

"A guy like you I would have thought would have a closet full of designer suits just ready to pull out for a function."

"I do, but none by Federico Cabireo."

Maxie simply nodded.

--

Showing up at the familiar building it felt so surreal that just over a week ago he was there as the awkward hacker the Jackal and now he was the confident editorial assistant Damian. Making his way up to the Waldorf's suite he took a deep breath as the maid opened the door.

"Miss Waldrof is expecting you."

Spinelli nodded following the women in and spotting the older brunette.

"You must be Damian," she said eyeing him up and down as he nodded.

"That I am, though please feel free to call me Spinelli."

She nodded and led him into the living room where tea was set up. After they took a seat she looked him over.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"There is not much to tell really," he was trying to act cool and not let stress lead him to a rambel fest. It was in that moment he decided to fabricate the truth a bit, "I grew up in small town Tennessee with my grandmother before heading from one small town to another though in a better city, New York where I studied English Lit at a small university. Then the opportunity at Crimson came along and I jumped I mean it's a perfect opportunity to get a foot in the literary world, I mean I want to be a famous writer one day."

She smiled and laughed a bit.

"How ambitious of you."

He giggled a bit.

"I know right, so anyway as editorial assistant Miss Howard suggested and I agreed that it would be great for publicity if I showcased one of your designs at the launch and did an exclusive interview for the web zine."

"I like that."

--

Maxie stood in the loft being pined and prodded by Federico as Chuck looked on and was conversing with her.

"Man your going to make all the guys at the party insanely jealous that they don't have you on their arm."

"Is this your way of asking me to my own party."

"I don't know, is it working," he said grinning.

Maxie was still torn however so she took a deep breath, she needed to choose and she had to do it now.

"It is, now if you excuse me I need to get out of this dress."

"Need any assistance."

Maxie shook her head as he pouted in defeat.

Making her way behind the curtain she picked up her cell from her bag sending a text.

--

Spinelli was sitting taking tea and chatting with Eleanor who was taken by the young man.

"I was thinking something classy yet not to stuffy, youthful yet not too casual."

He sat there nodding as he watched the older woman pull out a sketch book and began to draw as Spinelli's phone beeped.

"I need to get this it could be Kate."

Eleanor nodded and continued to work.

Spin--Going With Chuck—Sry—Max

He pouted not liking what he read but knew he had to keep face in front of Eleanor.

"So was it Kate."

"No it was nothing."

She nodded and continued to sketch.

"So, do you have a special someone you'll be escorting to the launch?"

"Um...well...actually."

The sound of the door opening took him out of his thoughts as a familiar voice was heard.

"Mother I'm home."

She entered the room dressed in her school uniform giving him a brilliant idea.

"I'm kind of going with your daughter."

He turned to look at Blair and smiled.

"You are," Blair asked slightly confused and pleasantly surprised.

Still grinning he nodded.

"I am, that is if your mother approves."

Eleanor nodded and the two young adults smiled.

--

TBC

I hope you all still like this...

I'll try to post more soon


	13. Love and War

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

This just in...it seems our couples are officially pulling the good ole bait and switch. That is right fellow readers **M** is going with** C** and **B** is going with the **Jackal**...will this arrangement last till the party on Friday or will the unresolved sexual tension of coworkers **M** and the **Jackal** cause a change in the plan...

Well you know what they say...

All is fair in love and war...

You know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

After spending a little bit more time in the Waldorf's suite Spinelli thanked Eleanor once more for allowing him the privilege of wearing her designs before turning toward the door.

"I'll walk you out," Blair said.

He nodded and put out his arm for the young lady to grasp.

Making their way onto the street Blair looked into his eyes and gave him a curious look.

"Were you just putting on an act when you told my mother you were my date to the launch?"

"The Jackal does not put on acts."

Blair glared at him.

"Damian the Editorial Assistant is merely just another layer of the Jackal's persona."

Blair smiled and let him continue.

"Maxie is going with Chuck."

"Chuck."

Spinelli nodded.

"I thought you two."

"So did I."

"I'm so sorry Spinelli."

Blair wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"So does the Beautiful Blair seriously accept the Jackal's invitation?"

Blair smiled and nodded.

"It would be an honor to be your escort Mr. Spinelli."

Giving him a kiss on his cheek she headed back into the building smiling while he hailed a cab with a spring in his step.

--

Entering the hotel a few moments later Spinelli spotted her on the couch like she was waiting for him which she was.

"Spuh nell eee," Maxie squeaked like she was genuinely glad to see him.

"Maxie," he said trying not to sound to cold and succeeding, "so come to tell me that you aren't really going with CHUCK after all."

"If I said yes I'm not going with Chuck Bass what would you say?"

"I would say I'm sorry but the Jackal has a date."

"Who."

"The Beautiful Blair."

"Blair, as in Blair Waldorf, so is this some marketing ploy, the new golden boy of Crimson dating the daughter of an upcoming featured designer."

"No it's not a business ploy, Blair is my friend you were going with Chuck, and the Jackal asked she said yes..."

"But WHY Blair."

"Why not."

"I don't know she just seems I don't know out of your league."

"Out of my league."

"Well yea I mean she's like the princess of the Upper East Side, and you..well your."

"The Jackal."

"Well I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then what did you mean, that you are too good for someone like the Jackal and this is why you are going with that chauvinistic Chuck Bass."

"Maybe that's what I think."

"Well then Maybe the Jackal is going to find another place to stay for the next few days."

"Maybe he should."

Spinelli got up and was about to storm into his room when he turned around.

"It pains me that we are acting this way."

"Like how it used to be, me the Bad Blonde one and you the annoying geek who held Lulu on a pedestal."

He nodded.

"Maybe if we sleep on it things will die down."

"I hope that the Maximista is right with her thoughts," he said turning back around and entering his room not slamming the door as hard as he would of mere seconds ago.

Flopping down on his bed he took a deep breath thinking about how much his life was changing in this condensed time.

--

Waking up the following morning he looked over at his to do list. He had a fitting with Eleanor that morning before getting to the office and helping Kate with final details for the launch.

Getting out of his bed the sound of silence indicated the ladies left already to which he was glad because he had no clue how the Maximista was feeling at the moment. Hopping into the shower he took some time to reflect on the recent events.

Exiting the shower he sloshed some product in his hair and opted for a pale blue dress shirt, kakis and his trusted brown jacket and sunglasses. Picking up his leather messenger bag he headed to Eleanor's studio for a suit fitting stopping by a small coffee shop to get a caffeine fix.

--

After his meeting he entered the office and saw the young blonde typing away on her PDA.

"Maximista."

"Spinelli."

"Are we talking to each other?"

"We weren't not talking to each other."

He nodded.

"So, how was your fitting?"

"Great, I must say that I look smashing in my suit."

"Smashing."

"Smashing, so how is the dress Federico is making for you."

"It's gorgeous," she said the tone in her voice changing drastically, 'It is very classy, red of course..."

The door opened as the two looked up.

"This is the Crimson office right."

The voice broke the two friends chat as Maxie's face lit up.

"Chuck what a surprise."

Spinelli looked over at the young man still clad in his school uniform though looking like he just stepped off of the runway.

"I told you I'd drop by, we are still on to go to Freddy's."

Spinelli glared at Chuck then at Maxie.

"You're leaving."

"In a bit, I mean my gown is done but Freddy wants to make sure that Chuck's suit complements it and all."

"Of course."

"Maxie," Kate said coming into the area where the trio was as she looked up at Chuck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

The name sounded vaguely familiar as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse you are, Maxie I need to talk with you about tomorrow evening."

Maxie being the fashionista's first assistant nodded and looked over at the two men.

"Promise me you two won't kill each other while I'm gone."

Spinelli and Chuck nodded and watched Maxie and Kate leave.

"So Damian we meet again, how are you and Blair doing."

"Well were not picking out china patterns or anything Chuck, but the Beautiful Blair is the Jackal's escort to the launch party."

"The Jackal, cute."

He bit his lip cursing the fact he once again referred to himself in the third person using his cyber moniker.

He didn't want to do this, fight with Chuck over both Blair and now the Maximista so instead he sighed looking at the watch.

"Well look at the time, I have an important meeting to go to."

Chuck just grinned his devious grin at the other man and nodded.

"Don't worry, Maxie is in good hands."

Spinelli wanted to sucker punch the bastard but knew in his heart that Chuck Bass was not worth it so instead he packed up his laptop and made his way out of the office picking up his phone when he was out of Chuck's earshot.

"Blair...yea, can you meet me someplace...yea sure that's good...of coarse Serena can come...see you lovely ladies then."

--

**TBC**

_I was going to include Spinelli and his Upper East Side Harem this Chapter but promised KatDVS that I'd update so I am doing so..._


	14. Spinelli's Harem

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_It looks like I was right temperatures are rising with our little quad. **C** showing up at Crimson pretty much confirmed this. Are **M** and the **Jackal** done or is it just their pent up tension for each other. And what's this I hear about the **Jackal **meeting both **B** and **S**...looks like our newly chic geek has a little harem going for him..._

_I'm Intrigued aren't you..._

_Well you know you love me.._

_XoXo_

_Gossip Girl_

He was glad when he finally made it to the small café where two girls were seated dressed in their school uniforms still looking over a magazine giggling.

"Greetings ladies."

They looked up and the blonde girl smiled.

"Wow Damian you look amazing."

He blushed.

"Well after I took the job I figured I needed to look the part right."

Serena nodded.

"So I just took my credit card and shopped up a storm."

"You should have called me."

"I thought you liked it Sweet Serena."

"I do, I just can never pass up a good shopping spree."

He nodded taking a seat between the girls listening as they were talking about how a Kati and Isabelle wanted to come meet him but they wanted to keep him to themselves.

--

Maxie exited the office to see Chuck sitting on one of the leather chairs in the reception area texting away on his cell.

"Where did Spinelli go?"

"You mean Damian...or as he called himself the Jackal."

Chuck laughed as he said Spinelli's nickname as Maxie nodded.

"Yea, please tell me you didn't hurt him."

"I didn't hurt him, but well he thought the office wasn't big enough for the two of us and he left."

"He left."

"He said he had an appointment but I think he was just intimidated."

Just then the door opened and Kate came back out looking at Chuck making a face.

"Oh your still here," she said with displeasure in her voice as she looked at Chuck.

Chuck just grinned as Kate looked over to Maxie.

"Where is Spinelli?"

Maxie took a deep breath, she thought that since Lulu was fired she wouldn't have to be inventing anymore cover stories, she was sadly wrong.

"He had another fitting with Eleanor."

Kate nodded.

"Well then Maxie I need you to help me with some final arrangements."

Maxie looked from Chuck to Kate.

"I'll see you at Freddy's later if you can make it."

"You were going to Freddy's."

"My dress is done, I can help you here."

Kate smiled and headed into the office as Maxie told Chuck goodbye.

--

"So Serena did I tell you Damian is my date for the Crimson party tomorrow."

Blair said this placing her arm around Spinelli and smiling as Serena's face turned into a frown.

"Really, what about Maxie."

"She's going with Chuck."

Serena's lips turned to a frown. She was trying to like her step brother despite his sleazy flaws she really was but the thought of him and this Maxie Jones character broke her heart considering she heard how much the young man doted on the young woman.

"Wow, Chuck seriously."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well you and B then that's just great."

"And you didn't hear the best part S; my mother is totally designing not only my gown but Mian's suit as well."

Blair smiled playing with his hair making him think of how Maxie used to do that making him feel a bit saddened though not showing it.

"It's very classic Hollywood," she went on to say.

He just grinned as a familiar voice came from behind.

"Spin hey."

He leaned back to see Vanessa standing there shopping bag in hand.

"Hey Vanessa join us."

She looked over at Serena and Blair and then back to him.

"Are you sure, I mean three is company four is a crowd."

"I don't think it's a crowd."

"You're just saying that because you want to be surrounded by three ladies."

"No Vanessa I seriously think the more the merrier, come sit, is that your dress in the bag."

Vanessa blushed.

"Dress," Blair said, "are you going to the launch Party."

Vanessa nodded.

"Spin insisted that Dan and I come and well I thought why not...something different."

"I thought you didn't like our world," Serena said.

"Well It's a fun place to visit I just don't want to live there."

The girls nodded.

"Anyway yea it is my dress."

"Let me see."

Vanessa blushed.

"No, you'll see it tomorrow; I mean it's not finished yet.'

"Not finished."

"Well I picked something up at a vintage store and I was kind of going to have Dan's sister Jenny fix it up, make it more relevant."

"Show me anyway."

Vanessa blushed and held up a stunning red 1920's style dress.

"Vanessa I don't think Jenny needs to touch it that looks amazing."

She looked at Blair.

"You're just saying this so that your dress stands mine up."

"No I'm not, I mean I love my mother's design don't get me wrong but that is stunning."

"You think."

Both girls and the young man nodded.

--

Maxie had thanked Kate for letting her go after working a bit in the office and made her way toward Freddy's loft not knowing what she was about to come across.

By now he was sipping an Orange Soda while the girls were drinking Diet Cokes and Iced Teas splitting a plate of fries. He was still in awe that these girls, well Blair and Serena at least ate especially this close to a social event.

"Spuh nell eee," her voice spat causing him to jump.

"M-Maximista."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing."

She pointed to the three girls.

"This..."

He was still confused.

"I'm just sharing a tasty beverage and a plate of fries with my friends, is it wrong for the Jackal to have friends."

"Well, um..."

"You already know Blair and Serena," he said pointing to the two girls on either side. Then he pointed to the girl sitting across from him, a vast contrast from the group with her jeans and vintage rock t-shirt, "and this is Vanessa."

"Vanessa it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Vanessa said looking at Maxie smiling.

"Spinelli can I talk to you for a sec."

"Whatever you can say you can say in front of my friends."

Maxie blinked to see if she was crying thanking herself for the fact she was not.

"No, no I can't."

He looked at the trio.

"Excuse me ladies."

The trio nodded as Spinelli made his way to where Maxie stood with her arms folded.

"Is this your way of acting out cause of Chuck."

"I told you Maximista."

"Don't you Maximista me."

He swallowed not liking her tone of voice.

"Tell me, are you jealous of me going with Chuck."

"A bit but that's not the point."

"So you admit you are jealous that I am going with Chuck."

"Yes, I am, I really thought we were going someplace, I mean the kisses the tender moments."

"Spinelli you're my best friend but you're not my type."

"And what is your type then, dirt bags like Chuck Bass."

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, that's fine, I mean it doesn't mean nothing that I changed my style for YOU, well at first anyway then later it was more about fitting into the fashion world plus the fact that I look kind of good."

Maxie grinned.

"You do look good Spinelli which makes this even harder."

"Makes what harder."

She swallowed wanting to tell him her true feelings, how she really did love him and that it scared her to death which was why she was with Chuck Bass in the first place.

"Nothing, everything."

"I think I should move out of the suite, maybe it would be for the best for the both of us.'

Maxie nodded.

"Maybe it will be better, but where will you stay."

He looked over to the trio.

"I'll find something."

"Well then see you at the office tomorrow or are you giving up Crimson too."

"I would never let the fashionista down."

Maxie nodded leaning over about to give him a hug.

"No don't."

Pulling back she nodded as she watched him put his hand out for her to shake.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-

The trio of girls watched as the young blonde walked away as their friends turned back looking broken.

"Oh my god what happened."

"Nothing just that I am moving out of the suite at the Plaza."

"Where are you going to go," Blair asked.

"He can stay at my loft, I mean it's not much just a pullout sofa but it's cozy."

He smiled at the Bernificant one's kind niece and was about to say something when Serena shook her head.

"Not necessary he'll stay at my place."

'But won't your step brother be there."

"Chuck pops in now and again but mostly he keeps to his own penthouse and leaves the family alone."

He nodded.

"Well it's only till Sunday morning so how bad can it be."

Serena grinned throwing her hands around the young man before scribbling the address to her place on a napkin.

"So I'll see you in a bit."

"Just got to go back and pack."

"I'll see you at the party Spin."

He nodded to Vanessa.

"Blair am I picking you up."

"Well yea seeing as how you need to be at my place anyway to get your suit."

He nodded giving the three girls kisses goodbye and heading to the Plaza.

--

Maxie entered Freddy's loft glad to see Chuck was still there and smiled.

"Something happened."

"It was nothing Chuck," Maxie said making her way to the small bar in the corner getting herself a sparkling water before flopping on one of Freddy's plush lounges thinking about Spinelli and how she longed to be with him and just how complicated things were.

--

Entering the hotel suite he was glad that Maxie and Kate were MIA as he made his way towards his room packing up all his cloths glad that in his shopping frendsy he picked himself up anther suitcase. Looking through his cloths and seeing the vast contrast between the plaid shorts and polo shirts and the designer jeans and dress shirts he had a momentary identity crisis. Who was he? Was he the Jackal Assassin of the Internet, Damian the Editorial Assistant, a combination of the two, a totally different persona entirely? People tell him all the time to be his self but as he prepared to move into casa de Van Der Woodsen he really didn't know who he was and knew that he needed to figure it out if he ever wanted a chance at the Maximista to look at him again.

--

TBC

Ok here it is another chapter...hope you like...


	15. Back To Basics

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_The day has arrived folks and if you don't know what I mean you having been paying attention. Tonight is the night of the Crimson launch and man do we have something to talk about. Seems the **Jackal **has moved out of his plush Plaza digs to crash at casa de **S** and it seems like he's brought extra baggage. A tip from the Plaza maids has **M **crying herself to sleep, does she have regrets of her own. And **C **seems to be channeling his inner hacker again, does he have a trick up his sleeve or is this leading to something more..._

_Whatever it is I'm ready to find out..._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

He rolled over to see a strange set of walls looking back at him. Blinking he realized why he wasn't in his regrettably pink room or his posh suite but a guest in the Van Der Woodsen's humble abode. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and shot up into the seated position looking down at his boxers and grimaced.

"Damian are you up."

Hearing the sweet female voice his throat suddenly went dry as he fumbled on the floor for a shirt.

"I am Sweet Serena."

"Are you decent?"

Looking down at the shirt he pulled on he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. This was the same Mr. Happy shirt he had on the previous summer during his exploits in OR4. Sure after further investigating did he learn what he thought was intercourse with the falsely fair Jolene was merely foreplay just the thought of that evening made him sick however instead of fumbling for a new shirt he spoke up.

"As decant as I can be after just waking up."

The door opened and Serena entered in a pair of pink draw string pajama bottoms and a pink camisole with white polka dots her long blonde locks pulled back in a messy ponytail making him wonder how it was that some girls could still look like goddesses when they got outta bed.

"Nice shirt."

He blushed.

"Anyways the cook wanted to know what our guest liked for breakfast."

He shrugged.

"Normally I just grab a muffin and an orange soda."

"That is not a substantial meal..Hmmm how do chocolate chip pancakes sound."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense you're our guest."

"Well in that case do you have powdered sugar and since Nectar of the gods you say isn't substantial how about Orange Tea as a viable substitution."

Serena smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

Bouncing out of the room he picked up a pillow and screamed into it. This wasn't right, beautiful girls like Serena Van Der Woodsen were supposed to think of him as a blip on their radar not as an equal or dare he say friend. But then again allot had changed in the week and a half he had been in the city, mostly for the better and he was grateful to the blonde one for letting him crash while things were complicated with the Maximista.

--

Waking up she headed toward his room to gear him up for his big social debut only to sadly remember he moved into the guest room of that little celebutante Serena.

"Maxie," Kate said making her jump.

"Kate you scared me."

Apologizing Kate motioned for Maxie to take a seat to which she did.

"This is it, the big day."

"I didn't think it would get here."

"Trust me neither did I, anyway is Spinelli up I thought I'd let my assistants know today's agenda together."

"Spinelli's not here."

"What did he make a coffee run or..."

"No he's not here like staying here, he moved into a friends place last night and it's all my fault."

"I didn't know he had any friends anyway what is your fault."

"I think I messed up the best relationship I ever had."

"Spinelli."

Maxie nodded.

"I mean I like him and I know I say it's in a platonic way, that he's like a brother but that is so a lie...I am hopelessly in love with him and it scares me to death."

"Was it his new look, you know he did it for you."

"I was flattered he wanted to dress better to impress me but actually I was feeling for him before we arrived. I mean I tried to burry it, say he's SPINELLI he would fair better with a girl like Georgie and not me...then I guess I don't know he started hanging with Blair and I got jealous. Then when I was weak Chuck came along and I'm just surprised I haven't slept with him yet for no real reason."

"You do know nothing is going on between him and Blair."

"I know Kate and I guess I'm just scared. I didn't want to hurt Spinelli by getting involved with him and messing our friendship and look what I did by pushing him away I did just that."

"I don't think so."

"Then why did he have to move out huh, he can't stand the sight of me."

Kate glanced at Maxie.

"He said it was the best for both of us."

"And you let him go without a fight."

"Well um..."

"Wait he's still coming to the office."

Maxie nodded.

"He said he couldn't let you down or something like that."

"Well then hopefully you kids can work it out."

Kate smiled and headed out causing Maxie to feel worse and she cried not caring if her eyes got puffy on the big day.

--

After she vacated the guest room he made his way to the guest bathroom and took a nice warm shower. Getting out he decided to let his hair dry naturedly he could always fix it up before the party that evening. Still wrapped in his towel he made his way to his bags pondering the look he wanted to achieve. Damian or the Jackal that was the choice. Then it hit him, could he possibly be the fashion forward Damian and the low maintenance Jackal. Grinning he pulled out a pale yellow graphic t-shirt a pair of nice kakis his designer jacket and his black sneakers and placed them on the bed, his smile getting bigger.

After putting his selection of cloths on he checked himself in the floor length mirror that hung behind the bathroom door.

He liked the look he saw reflected back, classic Jackal with a more mature and stylish twist. This was the start of the new and improved Spinelli, a grown ass man yet still keeping true to himself.

Serena was already at the table when he arrived looking all put together in her uniform.

"You look...different."

He nodded.

"This is the real me, no smoke and mirrors."

"I like it," she said smiling, "anyway we didn't have any Orange Tea is Mint alright."

He nodded taking a sip and letting the soothing mint flavor trickle down his throat.

"So tonight is the big night I bet you're excited."

"Yes and no."

Serena looked at him.

"Well in the long run I am thrilled to see Kate's magazine get off the ground it's just this means I'll be leaving soon."

"Couldn't you ask to stay here and work from the Manhattan office?"

"And abandon Stone Cold."

"You've mentioned Stone Cold before who is that."

"Promise to keep a secret."

"Scouts Honor."

He nodded and began to give the readers digest version on his relationship with Jason Morgan.

--

Entering the office Maxie slumped down on her chair. Federico was dropping her dress off at the suite and Chuck was supposed to meet her at the venue an hour before the actual guests arrived leaving her optimal time to help Kate out. She watched as Kate was on the phone. She guessed it was Sonny on the other end telling her he wasn't going to make it. Maxie crossed her fingers Kate wouldn't call Jax cause they so didn't need the drama.

Maxie looked at her to do list and made her way out of the office to finish off her list of pre party errands and if there was extra time to go to the spa so she could de-poof her eyes before well then all the better.

--

Maxie had just left as Spinelli entered the office taking Kate by surprised.

"Spinelli what happened."

"If the fashionista doesn't approve then I'll just take my leave and see if some other publishing house can use my expertise."

"No you look fine it's just..."

"Why the T-Shirt."

"And sneakers."

"I Damian Spinelli have come to the realization that I just have to be me, a more stylish and socially ept me then before I came here but me none the less."

Kate smiled glad the young man was doing this.

"Anyway Damian we need to talk and it's not about your look."

"Is it about tonight."

"In a way."

"About me moving out."

She nodded causing him take a deep breath and sit down.

"I had a talk with Maxie."

"And."

"Well let me approach this differently you and Blair...is there something I should know."

"Were friends."

"Is that all."

"My heart still longs for the Maximista if that is what you're asking."

Kate nodded.

"That was what I'm asking."

"Not that it matters, she sees the Jackal as a friend and a second rate one at that...she is more into arrogant aristocrats like Chuck Bass."

Kate just smiled knowing differently.

"What if Maxie wasn't into Chuck, what if she was into you."

"Into I the Jackal."

"Into you the Jackal."

He let out a little laugh.

"I'd pinch myself then if I was in a conscious state I would give my heart body and soul to her and prey to the gods and goddesses she doesn't hand it back."

Kate simply smiled as her phone rang. Pointing to a list on the desk he nodded and went to work as she took her calls.

--

Even more time passed as the afternoon progressed at a snails pace. Spinelli was toiling in the office launching the web site and making some last minute calls anxiously awaiting heading over to the Waldorf home to try on his finished suit and get all cleaned up for the party. This was when the door opened and Maxie re-entered the office with a handful of bags in her hand. She smiled as she passed Spinelli glad to not only see him but to see the parts of her old friend shining through.

After going into Kate's office momentarily the two women emerged.

"Now that I got you both here it's time we had a little de briefing on what is to be expected this evening."

"I know if I think I'm going to Jackal out take a deep breath and close my mouth, charm good word vomit bad."

Kate smiled.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that but now that you say it I think that is a wise idea."

He nodded.

"I was going to say that you Spinelli were heading to the Waldorf's to get ready and would be arriving with Blair and Eleanor while Maxie was heading back to the hotel and would meet me at the venue am I to be correct."

Maxie nodded.

"Chuck is meeting me a bit before the actual guests arrive is that alright."

Kate looked between her assistants.

"Quite," she said unenthused before giving them one long lecture not letting it slip out how they truly felt about one another, "ok then," she said when finished, "I will see you both at the venue tonight."

They nodded and both exited the office as Maxie looked at Spinelli.

"I can't wait to see what Eleanor cooked up for you tonight, I mean she's no Freddy but I hear she is amazing."

"And I can't wait to see what Freddy made for the Maximista, I mean if the dress the other night at the theater was any indication..."

"Oh that, that was nothing I mean tonight's dress was created exclusively for me, it makes me feel like someone special."

"You're always special to me."

She smiled at his kind words and placed her hand on his shoulder gently massaging the nape of his neck before leaning over and giving him a quick yet awkward kiss on his cheek.

Pulling back she felt light headed and he felt himself blushing.

"Well see you tonight Damian," she said emphasizing his given name.

"Tonight," he repeated as they went their separate ways to prepare both more confused then before.

TBC

Now all I need to figure out is how to get Spixie and Chair together...and if the C thing at the beginning should be about a gift for Maxie or set it up for a sequel...


	16. Parties Just Begun

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

* * *

_Did you see what I did Upper East Siders? **M** giving the **Jackal **a sweet kiss outside the magazine offices. Is there still a spark or was it totally platonic. From the look on **M's **face I think it's the former. Anyway the clock is ticking as the launch approaches. Will our lovers find love tonight or will they loose out on that fairytale ending..._

_Place your bets now..._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo-_

_Gossip Girl_

The smell of Maxie's cherry lip gloss filled his nose from the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him just moments ago. It annoyed him, why was she doing this, playing him hot and cold.

She needed to either tell him she loved him too or just avoid him like the plague like Lulu seemed to be doing. He was in such a fluster he practically didn't realize his cab was pulled in front of the Waldorf's building. Paying the driver he made his way up to the apartment where he was immediately spotted by Blair.

Dressed in her uniform skirt and a white lace camisole Blair was the picture of perfection even with curlers in her hair and a face mask on her face.

"So Serena said you had a fun sleepover."

He smiled.

"It was a warm bed and a hearty breakfast nothing to tell the gossip rags yet."

"Right, cause the gossip rags only care about when your precious Maximista kisses you."

"You know."

Blair nodded.

"Man this gossip girl is some sort of cyber goddess working this fast."

"So it is true, Maxie kissed you."

"It was sudden and random but totally made my heart melt. I can't get over her I just can't."

"Then don't force yourself to Mian, I mean when she sees you looking all irresistible tonight."

"You think I can charm her back into my orbit."

"I know you can," she said giving him a friendly hug and messing with his hair as Eleanor entered.

"Damian great you're here," she said kissing him on both cheeks before bellowing for the help to take him to get ready. Once her help took him away she looked at Blair.

"Blair hun you should start to get ready too."

"I am getting ready mom."

Eleanor looked over to where her daughter was and nodded.

-

Maxie arrived at the suite to see her gown hanging up in the closet. Pulling down the garment bag she twirled around the room with it closing her eyes and slipping into a dream sequence of her and Spinelli entering the gala arm and arm. Her in her fabulous designer original gown and him in some hot stylish designer suit making all the girls want to be her being with him. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear as Kate would lead them across the room introducing them to the crème de la crème of the fashion world. Snapping out of it she realized it wouldn't be that way, well at least the arm and arm part. He would be on the arm of Blair Waldorf Upper East Side Princess and daughter of fashion designer Eleanor while she was with Chuck Bass. Sighing she picked up the gown and made her way to the bathroom spotting a distinct looking bottle on the counter. Hanging the garment bag over the door she picked up the jar and breathed in the sweet calming cinnamon sent of the cologne he had been wearing for the past few days, a refreshing change form his natural Orange and Barbeque sent and a sent that intoxicated her. Squirting some of it into the air she breathed in the sent as she began to beautify herself.

-

He was in one of the huge rooms in the house looking at himself in a floor length mirror breathing heavily. The designer suit was custom tailored for him and he looked amazing. His hair was brushed back and he was barely recognizing himself yet again. As he looked into his reflected eyes he spotted a vision in red standing behind him.

"Look at you Mr.Spinelli."

He turned to look at his date, her dark hair in a cascade of curls down her back wearing a red gown that favored a 1950's style prom dress only with a bit less ruffling in the skirt toped off with designer red heels.

"And you Miss Waldorf are a sight to be seen."

"Thank you," she said walking around him looking.

"Why are you staring?"

"There is something missing."

"Missing."

Blair nodded leaving the room letting him get lost in his reflection again thinking of the skeezy Chuck Bass draped over his Maximista's arm leering at him with his devilish eyes.

"I'm back," she said in a singsong voice as he looked back at her.

"First of all I thought you could use this, I mean don't get me wrong the cent of your new leather dress shoes and the fresh fabric of your suit is enchanting but."

He smiled taking the bottle and smelling it. It was different then the sweet cinnamon of his other cologne however it had a sort of mystique to it and he liked it.

"And finally the finishing touch..."

She held a red handkerchief in front of her and folded it into a pocket square for him.

"Perfect," she said smiling as Eleanor once again interrupted their moment giving the duo thumbs up.

--

She stood in the entryway in a floor length strapless red gown that clung to her perfectly looking over to her boss and mentor smiling.

"This is it," she said as the older lady casually nodded.

Soon a figure emerged from the array of caterers and photographers.

"Maxie you are a vision to behold."

She smiled at his seductive voice trying to butter her up. What could she say attention was her weakness.

"Before the guests arrive I got you a little something."

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a box that Maxie immediately knew it was from Tiffanies.

Biting her lip she watched as he opened the box to revel a diamond necklace.

"That's beautiful Chuck."

"Not as beautiful as it will be around your neck."

She smiled hoping she didn't look fake. She was trying to decipher his motive, was he trying to get her to bed or to simply buy her a gift with his expendable income. She decided it was the latter as she smiled while he wrapped his arm around his neck and clasped the chain around her.

"Perfection."

Maxie smiled as the trio of Spinelli, Blair, and Eleanor entered. Looking at the brunette she felt envious. Blair was looking gorgeous and Spinelli was looking well amazing like she dreamed he would. Standing by Chuck she continued to look at the couple.

"Isn't she beautiful," Maxie mumbled.

"She sure is," said Chuck in his usual smarmy tone. In truth was that he was in awe of Blair's style and was beginning to forget about the Blonde on his arm for.

"Damian, Maxie, come over here."

The two young adults followed Kate's summons and came over listening to her telling them how wonderful they looked and how big a help they had been.

"Ok," Kate said, 'you two can still have fun tonight but first there are a few people I want you two to meet."

They nodded as the room was starting to fill up. They followed Kate around the room fielding complements from models, designers, investors and other big wigs.

After what seemed like forever Kate excused her partners to retire to be with their dates but to keep up the standards of being spokes people for Crimson.

"Finally I have you to myself." Chuck said grinning.

"Yep all to yourself," Maxie said.

While Maxie and Chuck were engaging in conversations Spinelli had made his way over to where Blair, Serena, and Nate were standing joined with Dan and Vanessa.

"What are you doing standing her Spin."

He looked into Vanessa's eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Maxie, you still love her."

"Hopelessly."

"Then do something about it."

Blair nodded.

"Vanessa is right Spinelli you need to go out there and tell Maxie how you feel."

"N-now."

"There is no time like the present," Serena said, "Seize the moment."

Looking from the three girls to the two guys he smiled.

"And what would the guys perspective be."

"Well as someone who has been up against Chuck before," Nate said, "I think it may be a wise idea to think things over."

"Think Chuck's an ass and not deserving of a girl like Maxie."

Spinelli nodded four of his five companions agreed for him to take charge and head over to where Maxie was held in Chuck's arms.

Coughing he tried to be noticed. A few moments later Chuck's gaze met him.

"What do you want," Chuck said.

"I wish to cut in and dance with your date."

"Are you stupid or something, Maxie choose me, get over it and move on."

He looked from Maxie to Chuck.

"Maxie is that true."

She was opening her mouth to speak when Chuck continued.

"Face it you are a looser the cloths are a nice mirage but you are a geek, I mean seriously the Jackal what's with that anyway."

He wanted to use his words and chew out yet instead he let his emotions take hold and took a deep breath before sucker punching Chuck.

--

TBC


	17. Just Three Words

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment_

_

* * *

_

_I wasn't going to interrupt my party time but this is breaking news. I'm sure you are all here for a front row seat but if you are not then let me just inform you the **Jackal **just sucker punched **C **was he defending M's honor, trying to make a scene, either way the society pages are going to have a field day. Could **K's** magazine or **E's **line be in jeopardy? Could we be seeing our boys on the evening news? It's too soon to tell but I'll keep inquiring minds posted._

_Back to the Party_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XoXo_

_Gossip Girl_

--

He caught his breath as he pulled his fist back from Chuck's face wondering if he just did that. As the other man placed his hand at the side of his face he rolled his eyes.

"Wow is that all you've got JACKAL," he said putting an emphasis on his foe's moniker as to show his distaste for him.

"I didn't mean to CHUCK All I wanted to do was to steal your date for a simple dance that's all."

Maxie was flattered that two men were giving her attention at the moment and was just smiling.

Meanwhile from the other side of the room Blair looked over to her friends.

"This isn't looking good."

They all agreed and continued to watch the scene.

"Well she obviously has some inkling of taste and chose me as her date so clearly she is not interested."

Taking a deep calming breath he listened to Chuck continue.

"Like I said before you're a freak in designer clothing and the only way you even got in here tonight is that Kate Howard took pity on you and hired you as her lackey."

He scowled, calling him a freak was the first thing he did wrong insulting his friends was another. Swinging back he took another punch only this time Chuck fought back and soon a brawl broke out.

Blair watched as onlookers and paparazzi made a scene.

"I'm going over to break it up don't stop me."

Her friends didn't argue and let her go.

Both men were now on the ground taking verbal and physical jabs as Maxie was yelling at them to stop.

"Boys," Kate said causing Spinelli to look up.

"F-fashionista."

While he was caught off guard Chuck punched the side of Spinelli's face causing Kate to cringe and Blair came over.

"Boys if you are going to fight please take it outside."

"Come on Chuck," said Blair.

Chuck looked up at Blair and looked from her to Maxie.

"I'm sorry isn't that geek your date, Maxie come one lets get out of here the party is lame anyway," he said pulling him self to a stand and grabbing Maxie's arm.

"I can't go it's my Party Chuck," she said pulling away and kneeling down next to Spinelli who was knocked out cold after the last punch, "Spinelli are you ok."

"So you would really choose that nerd over me?"

"I guess I would CHUCK," she said in the same snarky tone that Spinelli had used moments before.

"Spinelli," she said again.

Meanwhile Blair was looking at Kate and smiled.

"I can take care of this, get back to your party and run damage control."

Kate nodded and left the scene.

"Chuck we need to talk."

"About what."

"Nothing, Everything, Certain FRIENDS of ours."

"Nathanial."

Blair shook hr head looking down at Spinelli and Maxie.

"Not Nate."

Chuck nodded and they headed toward the lobby area.

"Spinelli," Maxie said shaking him when Blair and Chuck left, "Spinelli are you ok."

He fluttered his beautiful blue green eyes.

"Is he gone?"

Maxie nodded.

"Then yes the Jackal is ok but he would like some air and perhaps an orange soda if there is any around."

"I think the caterers are out of Orange Soda," she said helping him up and turning to one of the servers grabbing two glasses of sparkling water, "but air I can do."

She took his hand and helped his tipsy body toward the balcony. Those who didn't know better would have thought the young assistant was a bit tipsy and not probably concussed.

--

In the lobby Blair was looking at Chuck.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What the hell was what?"

"That back there with Spinelli."

"Your little friend was just jealous that's all."

Blair looked at him.

"Ok so I kind of called him some names."

Blair nodded.

"I mean he had his chance with Maxie and he chose you."

"Um actually it was the Maximista who chose your dumb ass Chuck."

"God you're even sounding like the Jerkel now."

"Jerkel is that the best you've got grow up."

He grinned his sleazy grin which even then made her weak in the knees.

--

Meanwhile outside on the Balcony Maxie looked at Spinelli.

"Are you sure your fine."

"I'm just dizzy that's all."

"What the hell were you doing you so could of ruined Kate's career in a single second."

"God I hope not, that is the last thing that crossed my mind."

"And the first."

"You."

"Me"

"You, all I wanted was to share one dance with you ONE Dance and your date didn't want to share."

"But you didn't have to punch the guy."

"He was saying mean things; I was merely defending the fair Maximista's honor."

She grinned but quickly remembered why she was there.

--

"Chuck, don't."

"Don't what,"

"Do that."

"What this..."

He grinned again.

"Stop it, it's making me."

"You..."

"Think of the million reasons we should NOT be together."

"Someone is in denial."

"Me Denial...no."

"Is that why you were with Spinelli because he was a distraction."

"Spinelli is a sweet guy and is twice the man you will ever be."

"Really now."

"Really."

Their proximity was closer now as she let her guard down and made out with him.

--

"Maximista the Jackal has another confession."

"Another I don't believe you had a first one."

"Everything I have done since I came to the city with you, the hair the cloths, the confidence, it was all so you could see me as more then your best friend."

"What if I already have?"

He looked at her shocked.

"I have since Port Charles in fact, I was planning on telling you when I got back from this trip but then you coming with Kate and me, the make over, the new found confidence ...It was too much."

"Too much..."

"It's not bad or anything...more like a pleasant surprise accentuating your sweetness and inner beauty into a gorgeous exterior."

He nodded letting her go on.

"You were like the perfect guy and I was scared to death, both jealous that I'd loose you to someone more worthy of you like one of your new friends or that we would get together and kill our friendship or worse that my being with you would kill you."

"I promise Maximista I'm not going anywhere. Anyway I'll put the proverbial ball in your court, you choose friends or more I'll be fine with your choice."

--

Pulling back Chuck looked at Blair.

"If I told you I only left you before cause I was afraid to commit would you laugh."

"Chuck Bass afraid to commit no not a stretch."

"I...Love you Blair and I mean LOVE not Lust...I want you and it scares me."

"I think I've always loved you too Chuck."

He grinned.

"What is running through your dirty little mind Chuck?"

"Well I doubt Miss Howard wants my face sullying her party and well my limo is out front."

"Well well Chuck you don't want to recreate our first time now do you."

Grinning they made their way outside hand and hand.

--

Leaning over to where the young man stood looking disheveled yet dapper at the same time she ran her hand through his rumpled hair and smiled leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I would love to see the look on Lulu's face when we get back and she finds out we are dating."

"Please don't tell me you are only doing this to annoy Lulu."

"Pissing Lulu off is only an added bonus," she said kissing him again, "anyway If Kate isn't going to fire us and kick us out want that dance."

He nodded and headed back into the party his arm linked to hers.

**TBC**


	18. Brand New Day

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment-_

_NOTE since this was essentially a Spixie story first the Chair arc pretty much ended with the limo sex...that said enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_Wow that was some party Upper East Siders and if you weren't there well you missed one hell of a time and no I am not talking about the brawl. After the punches were tossed it seems like the universe might be set right. That's right kids **C **and **B **are back together and from what the valets have been whispering were reenacting their first night of passion. And speaking of passion, I would of killed to of been in **M's** position the way the** Jackal** tenderly held her petite frame as they glided across the dance floor as one. And the way they kissed afterwards, like some final scene in a fairytale._

_Is this Happily Ever After or is there no such thing._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Opening his eyes he looked down to see her blonde head resting on his chest still asleep. Cracking a smile he thought back to the other night.

"You are an amazing dancer."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Granny made me take lessons; I never respected them until now."

She smiled.

"When we get back to Port Charles we are so going dancing."

"Where Jake's."

"There is a whole other nightlife just waiting to be uncovered."

"Really."

"Really."

They stood eyes locked before he leaned in for the most dramatic, most romantic kiss of his life.

Pulling back she smiled.

"Let me see if it's ok for us to leave."

He nodded as Vanessa came over.

"Spin so are my eyes functioning correctly or did you get your girl."

"You're not seeing things V, I the Jackal have gotten the girl of his dreams."

Vanessa patted him on the back and moved away. Shortly after Maxie came back.

"All Clear Kate said we can go."

--

They arrived at the suite and he looked at her.

"We are here."

She nodded.

"So I should head back to the Van DerWoodsens now."

"No Spinelli, stay."

He nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"So now what."

Maxie yawned.

"I'm getting tired."

"Well then I should..."

She shook her head holding up one finger as she left the room emerging a few moments later changed into a pale violet nightgown and holding out a hotel robe.

"Here, put this on."

He just took the robe and removed all but his boxers and under shirt and slipped the robe on as she picked up his cloths and made her way to her room.

"My room is the other way Maximista."

"I know that."

"Are you trying to say you want to have sex...now...just after you poured your heart out?"

"No, I don't want sex; I want this to be the real thing not sex first meaning second."

"Then."

"I just want to lie down next to you, fully clothed, maybe cuddle."

"Cuddling is good."

She smiled throwing his cloths to the side of the room before flopping back on the bed motioning a spot for him to lie down.

He took the spot and felt as her feet immediately intertwined with hers.

"I love you," she whispered before she was out like a light with him following suit."

--

"Good morning Sunshine," she said opening her piercing ice blue orbs, "sleep well."

He nodded.

"So," she said too chipper for the morning, "do you have any plans for your final days in the city."

"Just that they include you, well unless we need to remain working."

"The launch was last night I'm sure Kate will give me time off to enjoy the scenery."

He nodded as she got out of bed looking as beautiful as ever.

"I've got to do something be right back."

He nodded watching her walk into the common area of the suite for a moment.

Upon returning she looked at him in a seated passion, his under shirt was removed and she could see the curvatures of his muscles.

"Ok got that taken care of."

"What."

"I made a call down to room servos, ordered in breakfast."

"You are an angel of the highest degree."

She smiled jumping on the bed and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you now get out."

"Excuse me."

"Get Out, I need to get showered and dressed."

"What about me, all I have is this rumpled designer suit all my other things are at Serena's."

"Not everything," Maxie said stepping into the bathroom and picking up his cologne bottle causeing him to smile.

"Anyway just put on the robe and wait for room service okay."

"But clothing Maximista."

She grinned.

"Your not thinking that I dress in drag."

"Do you trust me Spinelli."

He nodded.

"Then put the damn robe on and wait in the other room."

"Yes Maxie."

Picking up the white terry cloth bathrobe he headed into the other room and plopped on the couch where he flipped on the television and was immediately greted with some style show showing a paparazzi photo of him and Chuck. He prayed the news of the brawl didn't get back to Stone Cold and was worried what to tell his mentor when there was a knock at the door.

"Room servous," a male voice called.

Getting up he opened the door and watched as the hotel employees wheeled a cart of food into the room while another held up a garment bag.

"You must be Mr. Spinelli."

He nodded.

"Here you go," the man said handing Spinelli the garment bag.

Thanking and tipping the men Spinelli watched them leave and no sooner then they did he began to explore the contents in the bag. Inside he spotted a pair of designer label jeans and a pale pink and black dress shirt. Smiling at the contents he heard footsteps.

"The Maximista has impeccable taste."

"I know," she said lifting the silver cover off the food tray and popping a grape in her mouth.

"Hey toss me over one."

She smiled as he opened his mouth and he tossed the grape in.

They were like that for a moment, laughing flirting, being in a moment of true bliss until Kate entered the room.

"I'm still so sorry about the launch."

"Well don't be, tunrs out the brawl turned out to be good publicity for the magazine."

He nodded.

"So the Fashionista won't fire me."

"For the time being, though I think we could find a magazine that migh fit your interests more then Crimson."

"But then I would have to stay here."

"Not entirely true, the Herald has a weekly entertainment magazine...I can put in a good word if you like."

"I'd love that, thank you."

"By the way Spinellli are you moveing back here for our final nights."

"That's what it appears."

"I'm glad, it was kind of sad here without you."

He smiled as he grabbed his new cloths and headed to clean himself up.

--

Time passed and he repentered the room all showered and dressed.

Maxie stood up and headed over to him getting right up next to him and fixing his collar takeing in the cinnamon cent of his cologne.

"I did good if I don't say so myself."

He nodded.

"So Kate said the day is ours what do you want to do first."

"Well, go to Serena's and get my stuff."

Maxie nodded as they headed to the VanDerWoodsen apartment.

--

Looking out at the building Maxie found it to be even more lavish then that of the Waldorfs and was a bit intimidated that her boyfriend had made all these friends in high places, especially friends that were beautiful heiresses. However knowing he choose her made her feel better.

"So do you want me to wait in the car or...?"

"Nonsense Maxie I'm sure Serena would love to see you again."

She nodded and headed over to the door.

The doorman recognized him and let him right in as they made their way up to the VanDerWoodson's floor.

After buzzing they were greeted by an older well dressed Blonde Woman who smiled at the young man.

"Damian I was worried when Serena came back last night and you didn't."

"I'm fine Lilly, just decided to stay back at the good old Plaza."

She nodded looking at the young blonde.

"Is that."

"Maxie yes." He smiled as he said this

"It's and honor to meet you, Damian has said nothing but good things."

Maxie smiled at the older blonde as she placed her arm around the boyfriend's waist smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Tell you what, Damian you pack up your things and I'll have my people deliver them back to the plaza, you spend the day with Maxie."

"Are you sure."

Lilly nodded.

He smiled thanking her as he headed to the guestroom filling up his bag with everything except for his brown jacket and his shades. Slipping the Jacket over his shoulders and his glasses on top of his head he finally came back from the room with his bags.

"I'm ready to go fairest Maximista."

She smiled taking his outstretched arm and aloud him to lead him outside.

"So where too Damian."

"I don't know dearest Maxie what do you want to do."

"Being with you right now is good enough."

"Hmm it's a good day out we could stop by a local deli or something, grab sandwiches have a picnic in the park."

"I'd love that thought."

Nodding they made their way toward the park but not before he spotted a small flower vender.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he said paying the man for the single daisy in his hand and handing it to her.

Smiling back at him she took the flower and affixed it in her hair.

"Lovely."

Taking his hand again they headed to get a perfect picnic lunch and continue their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

--

_TBC_

_I am so sad to say only 2 chapters left...thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing._


	19. Not Goodbye

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment-_

_

* * *

_

_They say all great things must come to and end and like the saying goes as does **K, M** and the **Jackal's** time here in our beloved town. I don't think of this as a goodbye as much as it is a new chapter in all of our lives. I mean** C** and **B** can't possibly last in a serious relationship right. And **M,** whose to say that when she comes back to Port Charles she won't fall pray to another, or that **L** and the **Jackal **could reignite what they had before she slipped to the dark side (yes **L **I know all about your **UNWORTHY ONES**)...Like I said it's not goodbye..._

_It's only the start..._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

They stood looking around the hotel suite hand and hand.

"I'm going to miss this."

"You know, I think I will miss it too and I am not talking about the room servous and amazing Wi-Fi"

"Are you referring to...them."

"My friends yes...but Maximista hat is not the point."

"And the point is Spinelli."

"The point is, here in the city I was someone, Damian, temporary assistant to the Fashionista and dearest friend to Upper East Side Royalty."

"And back home."

"I am mealy the Jackal, a looser a wimp."

"No...No your not..."

"I'm not."

She shook her head kissing his cheek."

"No, you are Spinelli my boyfriend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled as Kate entered the room phone on her ear.

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

Hanging up she looked at the couple smiling.

"Guess who landed a job writing for the entertainment section at the Herald."

"Me."

Kate smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Sweet."

"I am so happy for you Spinelli."

Maxie gave him another kiss.

"Holly Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"How am I going to tell Stone Cold I want out of being his Tec support, god he'll want to put a hit on me I know too much?"

"No Jason won't...at least I hope he won't."

"I think Jason would be more grateful to see you getting out of that life while you still can."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled thinking that maybe Kate war right.

--

Maxie began to mess with his hair when Kate left.

"When we get back to Port Charles we need to celebrate."

"Celebrate."

"Yea, dinner at the Metro Court...my treat."

"I'd like that."

"So anyways I'm sure you want to say goodbye to everyone before we leave tonight."

"If the Maximista doesn't mind yes I kind of do."

"I don't mind at all Spinelli."

He smiled as he headed toward the door.

--

A few moments later Spinelli and Maxie reached a spot in the park where two familiar figures were sitting on a bench. The Blonde perked up at the sight while the guy she was with was kind of out of it.

"You two look happy."

"We are," Maxie said looking at Serena's ensemble and smiling, "I love that skirt."

"Thanks Maxie by the way I love the ring cute."

Maxie twirled the Daisy ring on her finger and smiled as the two girls began to gush about fashion wile Spinelli headed towards Nate.

"Nate, as a former pot head let me just say life is so much better clean."

Nate looked at the young man.

"But I bet your stuff wasn't like this," he said pulling out a baggie from his pocket, "It's top of the line man."

"I'll pass."

"Your loss."

"Can we cut in?"

"Hey B," Serena said.

"Is that shirt from Federico's Summer Collection?"

Maxie nodded.

"That hasn't come out to the public yet..."

"It pays to have friends in high places."

Blair nodded in agreement pointing to her shoes and gushing when Chuck looked at them annoyed.

"If this is going to be all fashion prattle I think I need a drink."

Blair laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Chuck you know why I brought you."

He nodded turning to Spinelli.

"Spinelli, I-I'm sorry I called you all those things."

Spinelli had been called that and allot worse and yet Chuck Bass was the first and only one to apologize for it.

"Apology accepted."

The two rivals embraced as Serena spoke up.

"Awe do you two need a room."

"Ha ha funny sis."

"Do not call me sis."

Chuck just grinned.

"So," Blair said, "when do you leave?"

"In a few hours."

"So I guess that this is going to be real rushed then."

"What's going to be rushed," Spinelli asked.

Blair grinned and led them toward a car big enough for all six of them to squeeze into.

After riding in the car for a while they arrived at a loft on the other side of town. Entering the loft they were greeted by Dan, Vanessa and a sign that said we'll miss you.

"Awe guys," Maxie said trying not to tear up and wondering how only a week and a half in the city could touch upon so many lives. Then she realized this was Spinelli's doing and simply smiled.

"Chips," Vanessa said coming in between the lovebirds.

Spin grabbed the bag and smiled.

"You know," Maxie said, "our leaving shouldn't be the only thing this party is about."

She put her arm around Spinelli.

"Guess who landed a job at the Port Charles Herald."

"Congratulations Spin."

"So what kind of job," Blair asked.

"A real writing job, one step closer to achieving my ultimate dream of being immortalized by the written word."

"Well congratulations," Serena said.

--

After the party the duo headed back to the hotel and packed up all the rest of their things on the way back to Port Charles.

"Maximista you'll help me talk to Stone Cold."

She nodded as they headed into the car on the way home.

--

Getting back to Port Charles the car stopped in front of Harberview Towers and Kate smiled.

"Your stop Mr. Spinelli."

He nodded.

"I want to thank the Fashionista again for everything."

"It was no trouble at all."

Kate smiled as she watched the young man get out of the car and Maxie to follow.

"Maximista why do you follow the Jackal."

"I want to be there when you tell Jason."

"But it's late, won't the Commissioner want to know where you are."

"Not if I call him and tell him we are leaving later then expected."

"You would lie for the Jackal."

She nodded as they made their way into the building and up the elevator to Jason's floor.

Milo Giambetti was standing guard by the door and watched the young couple enter off the elevator.

"Excuse me this floor is private property."

"Milo dude I live here."

"Spinelli."

He looked at the younger man whose hair was shorter, tamer, and lighter then he last saw it and his cloths were a vast contrast from his old skater look.

"It is I the Jackal, like the new look."

"It's nice, kind of threw me off though."

Spinelli smiled and Milo's eyes looked at Maxie.

"Maxie always a pleasure."

Maxie grinned at the young bodyguard.

"So, is Jason in?"

"Not at the moment."

She nodded as she watched Spinelli open the door and she walked in leaving the two frienemies together.

"So man what happened."

"Let's see, I got a new haircut, some new thread, new confidence, new girlfriend, new job...I'm a whole new man...Jackal 2.0 if you will."

"Hold up, girlfriend, job..."

"Maxie and I are official."

"Congratulations now I need to find someone."

Spinelli nodded feeling sorry for his friend wondering if she could convince Vanessa to break up with Dan and move to Port Charles permanently cause her and Milo would be sweet together.

"And the job...are you a real PI now."

"Nope, Entertainment Columnist at the Herald."

"That came out of left field."

"Actually I always wanted to be a writer."

"You have"

"I have."

"Well then good for you then."

Just then the elevator opened again and Jason Morgan came out of it.

Looking at the young man and his bodyguard he blinked a few times.

"Spinelli."

"Stone Cold."

Jason blinked some more.

"Do you like?"

"It's different."

He nodded as they entered the penthouse just in time to see Maxie come down the stairs, hair wet dressed in her pajamas.

"Jason hey it's not what it looks like."

"That you're here for some kind of sleepover."

"Ok maybe it does look like that but I wanted to be here when Spinelli told you the good news."

"What good news."

"Well 2 bits actually, the first is that the Maximista and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Were you two..."

"About to have sex...no..I was going to crash on the couch."

Jason nodded and blinked.

"And the other news."

"I got a new job."

"A PI case."

"No a job job..."

He explained to Jason about the writing gig to which his friend mentor and roommate was surprisingly accepting. He told him that he could still do side work for the business if he so chose and that if he wanted to move out to make a clean break then all the better and he would help him out however he could.

He knew that whatever happened he would have the support of all that loved him and all he loved in return and couldn't wait to see how the next chapter in his life would take him.

--

TBC

This could have been a good end but I have an Epilogue in mind


	20. Rock Show:Epilogue

**Manhattan Project**

_I still don't own GH or Gossip Girl... I hope you enjoy the latest installment-_

_

* * *

_

_It seems Upper East Siders time flies when you are having this much fun. Spring turned to summer and summer to fall and I personally am shocked that **C **and **B **are still very much in love and still together. I so thought** C** would have cracked right now. **E's **line was featured in Crimson and she has been getting allot of exposure not that she needed it she was already a member of this high society. And then there are our old friends...yep you heard it first** M** and the **Jackal **(though he doesn't refer to himself by that much now) are back on our fair island covering a show of **D's** dear old dad's band Lincoln Hawk...Glad to see that our happy couple from upstate is well happy._

_Rock and Roll Kiddies_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

He stood in the Plaza lobby notebook in hand dressed in a pair of black jeans and an off white dress shirt covered by his now signature brown corduroy jacket. The highlights had come and gone from his brown hair which was longer then his last trip and kind of unkempt but very sexy none the less. The blonde by his side had on a jean skirt and a black top with a denim jacket. Smiling at him she struck a pose against one of the walls.

"So do I look alright?"

"Simply smashing darling."

She gave him a flirtatious grin before she headed over to kiss him.

"Get a room you two," said an all too familiar voice.

"This is a Hotel," a female voice said, "They have a room."

"Blair," Spinelli said looking at the brunette who in the past few months had gotten her hair cut to shoulder length and that night was dressed very glam yet still down to earth in her designer jeans, white top and four inch pumps.

Looking at the man by her side he rolled her eyes. Sure Chuck Bass had apologized to him but he still didn't like the guy and thought it best that they start over.

"Blair you look nice," Maxie said.

"As do you, is the shirt from Federico."

"Like I'd wear anything else."

The girls giggled.

"Our ladies and their fashion," Spinelli said trying to break the ice with Chuck.

"Got to love them," Chuck said, "anyway look at you Mr. Big shot journalist."

"I know, this Lincoln Hawk article is a big deal, my first real piece."

"I'm sure you'll do fine kid."

"Who you calling kid, I'm older then you."

"What you gain in age you lack in experience."

"So we even each other out."

Chuck just smiled as Blair and Maxie came back over.

"So," Spinelli said, "is Serena and Nate joining us or..."

Blair bit her bottom lip and looked over at Chuck who shrugged and caused her to look back at Spin.

"I guess you haven't been on line much."

"With my new job and setting up a new place I sadly don't have much time for the cyber world of old."

"Serena and Nate broke up."

Spinelli frownd cause he liked the two of them together.

"So that was why Vanessa e-mailed me a few weeks ago asking if my friend was single."

"Yep Serena went back to Dan but not before Nate was cheating on her with some bar skank."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine stuff like this happens all the time," Blair said as they left the hotel and got into the car to head across town.

--

They arrived at the small warehouse a while later and were immediately greeted by the perky blonde and now boyfriend.

"Mian," the blond screamed running into the young man's arms as he got out of the town car.

He made a surprised and excited facial expression and he looked at her.

"Serena."

He looked at her light blue torn jeans and long brown top. Her blonde hair was down in waves and she had a dozen or so necklaces hanging from her neck. Dan appeared at her side and locked eyes with the young journalist.

"Try not to be too harsh."

"Harsh to one of Rolling Stone's top forgotten bands of the 90's."

Maxie placed her hand on Spinelli's jacket arm and smiled to Dan.

"Can't be any worse then Eli Love."

Dan chuckled a bit.

"Lincoln Hawk isn't that much of a has been."

Spinelli nodded as an older man headed over to where the six young adults stood.

"We're going to go in and get a seat," Blair said grabbing Chuck's hand as he got a wild look in his eye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Serena yelled as her step brother gave her thumbs up.

"Dad," Dan said, "this is Damian Spinelli from the Port Charles Herald."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Humphreys."

"Please call me Rufus."

"Rufus," he said scribbling in his pad.

"And who would this lovely lady be."

"That would be my girlfriend Maxie Jones."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said kissing the young woman's hand.

"Um dad don't you have sound check."

Rufus looked at Dan and nodded heading into the club to tune up.

--

After standing outside and watching the clientele entering the show Spinelli and Maxie entered. (Dan and Serena already went in prior and Chuck and Blair were engaged in a pre concert quickie in the ladies room.)

The Port Charles pair entered the club and found a seat near the stage. As the band went on the young man took extensive notes when he heard a tap on his shoulder.

"Care to dance."

He bit his lip then realized one dance wouldn't hurt his first big piece after all he had an amazing memory and if in fact he did forget he was sure Dan had a live CD of his dad he could borrow even if it was from the 90's.

Even though it wasn't the slowness of the waltz that he was more experienced in he did enjoy dancing with her and found he had more rhythm then he thought.

"It would be my pleasure Maximista."

"I love it when you call me that."

"I know," he said placing his pad in the pocket of his jacket and placing it on his seat as he watched her kick off her heels and moved onto the semi crowded club floor.

As they moved to the beat of the band Maxie looked into his eyes.

"Spinelli," she said causing him to look at her.

"Yes Maximista."

She smiled.

"I don't know where else I'd rather be then be right her with you."

"There is no place that I'd rather be either."

"But you need to get back to your article."

He nodded.

"I need to get back."

He headed back to his seat with her and the show ended.

"You guys know there is an after party," Chuck said.

"And by after party he means drinks in his penthouse," Serena said.

"Way to be a buzz kill SIS."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking a pass; I still have work to do."

Chuck nodded and headed out with the others leaving Spinelli and Maxie together once more.

"You can go you know. It's just going to be me going one on one with the band."

"I'll stay, I love seeing Damian Spinelli Writer in action."

He grinned as he watched four oh his newfound friends looking happy making him happy.

He was truly living the dream.

He had an amazing job and an amazing girl and couldn't ask for anything more.

"Are you ready Mr.Spinelli," Rufus said breaking his line of thoughts.

Maxie kissed him and he nodded.

As they kissed a shadowed figure in the alley snapped a photo with her phone and grinned.

"You know you love me," she whispered grinning at a job well done.

--

**THE END**

_I have to thank **KatDVS,Lottie,Allison, Lily,** and **Katy **from the Opposite Attraction Chat Box for being a true inspiration and helping me out...also thanks to all who reviewed both on OA and at_


End file.
